ELLA ES EL HOMBRE
by Ann Saotomo
Summary: Su vida había sido saboteada por tres equipos, que oficialmente le habían jodido la vida. De hecho confabularon para ello. ¡Porque Kai no quería ser mujer! ¡Malditos métodos para retener jugadores! YuriyxKai Advertencia: FemKai
1. SHUP UP AND LET ME GO

Ann: Fic nuevo Happy dance ヘ(°¬°ヘ) (ノ°¬°)ノ ヘ(°¬°ヘ) (ノ°¬°)ノ

Ro: xDDD. Esta es una de los muchas historias que Ann debe escribir o no la dejan dormir n¬n. Así que por eso es algo extraña oÔ

Ann: Hai n0n! Esto era algo que quería hacer desde hace muchisisisisisisisimo, sin embargo no sabia como, hasta que mi musa inspiradora me visito °¬°

Ro: xD, Oks, este capitulo tiene dedicatoria n—n, y es para **Nay-storyteller** por su próximo cumpleaños °¬°!

Ann: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Nay-san °¬°! Te deseamos siempre lo mejor, y que disfrutes tú día n0n! Y que igual te guste este pequeño regalo n/n (_uno extraño e inusual n/¬/nUUU) _

Ro: De acuerdo, volviendo al Fic xDDD. A diferencia de otras historias esta tiene algunas aclaraciones o.o

Ann: Lo primero y mas importante que deben saber, es que **ESTO ES UN YAOI **u¬uUU**, no importa que sea FemKai**. A lo largo de la historia lo entenderán, así que no se confundan por favor oÔ

Ro: De acuerdo BeyBlade no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, no ganamos ni un peso con esto, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

También es una situación inusual que no nos hace responsables de pérdida de neuronas oO, pues aunque Ann dice que esto contiene humor ¬¬UU, no puedo asegurarlo u.u.

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! **YuriyxKai**, luego no digan que no se los advertí u.u, **Kai** hace de **uke**.

CAPITULO UNO: SHUP UP AND LET ME GO **(The Ting Things)**

Todos saben que la vida en impredecible, no importa cuan rutinaria y aburrida sea, porque en el momento menos pensado, todo puede girar tan drásticamente, que no muchos lo soportan. Más, gracias al retorcido sentido del humor que tenia el destino, Kai Hiwatari estaba considerando seriamente ir a una iglesia a confesar sus pecados, para que la maldición que tenia encima desapareciera. Claro que, también se preguntó si traer al Papa seria exagerado, o como mínimo a un exorcista.

Debió hacer algo muy malo en su vida pasada. Aunque la idea de haber sido un nazi, o el mismísimo Hitler, parecía tener mas sentido ya que el Karma lo perseguía como un psicópata a una victima.

—Tks.

Molesto chasqueó la lengua, y sus ojos carmín tuvieron un tinte peligroso, casi homicida. Lo cual sólo instauró un denso y tórrido silencio. Pero como fuera, Kai estaba en el dojo Kinomiya junto a otros tres equipos, que oficialmente le habían jodido la vida. De hecho confabularon para ello. Así que frunció el ceño, por los estúpidos blade luchadores, y sus estúpidos métodos para retener a sus jugadores.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Las conferencias de prensa no son habituales entre los rusos, pero el torneo mundial seria dentro de un par de meses, así que los __Blitzkrieg Boyz madrugaron en esa mañana de miércoles, a una aburrida rutina de responder preguntas y fingir compañerismo. _

_Todo transcurrió como se suponía, sin embargo en algún punto entre los __**"¿Que mecanismos han implementado en sus blades?", "¿Cual creen que es el oponente mas difícil en el torneo?" y "¿Es cierto que la BBA-Revolution quiere de vuelta a Kai?"**__ Surgió un inesperado giro, que incluso lo congeló cuando se puso de pie y caminó a la puerta más cerca._

_Lo siguiente que el bicolor supo, fue que una mano tomó la suya para obligarlo a retroceder. Después, los flashes de las cámaras se dispararon como una lluvia incandescente, que le impidieron seguir el hilo de la situación. Quizás porque erróneamente (por supuesto), Ian acaba de decir que estaba feliz de anunciar el noviazgo de su capitán, con su segundo al mando. _

_Todo debía ser una equivocación…que Yuriy sujetara su mano en ese momento no significaba nada. Aunque, lejanamente se preguntó porque demonios le están haciendo preguntas a alguien, que evidentemente se había desdibujado por un maldito segundo. _

—¡Hiwatari-san!

—¡Unas preguntas por favor!

—¡Ivanov-san! ¡¿Desde hace cuanto son novios?

—¡No lo somos!- respondió Kai en cuanto ordenó su mente. Más, no pudo agregar otra cosa, porque Spencer lo sujetó por detrás y le tapó la boca.

—Él es tímido- sonrió Bryan, y entre todos lo arrastraron a una sala privada.

_El pelirrojo no le soltó la mano en ningún momento, porque eso es algo que hacen las parejas. Y sólo cuando Ian cerró la puerta con seguro, los demás lo dejaron libre. Después Kai los miró con desconfianza, aun preguntándose que tipo de maniobra extraña era esta, o si acaso se trataba de una broma (una bizarra y escabrosa) _

—Nosotros no estamos juntos- dijo Kai con la mirada afilada, y las palabras pausadas que un grupo de idiotas necesitan para entender- Y… ¡Suéltame!

_Reclamó antes de alejarse de mala gana. Yuriy sólo se encogió de hombros, y retrocedió para darle más espacio; así que terminó apoyándose en un mueble, con los brazos cruzados._

—¿Qué esta sucediendo?- demandó con voz seria- Ivanov y yo no estamos juntos- repitió.

—Ya sabemos- dijo Ian.

—¿Ya saben? Pues yo no creo que lo sepan, porque acabas de decir a nivel nacional y seguramente mundial, que estamos saliendo.

—Técnicamente dijo que son novios desde hace meses- corrigió Bryan- No están sólo "saliendo" Oficialmente están enamorados. O al menos eso leeremos mañana en el periódico.

—¡¿Por qué demonios hicieron eso? ¡¿Y tú porque estas tan tranquilo?

_Señaló acusador a Yuriy, que hizo un gesto desdeñoso, como si poco o nada le importara haber anunciado a los cuatro vientos una relación inexistente. _

—Nos estamos cerciorando que no cambies de equipo- dijo Ian al sentarse en el sofá.

—¿Eso que tiene que ver con algo?- áspero ahora enojado. Porque si no le gustaba que se inmiscuyeran en su vida privada, mucho menos que inventaran rumores de ese tipo.

_El bicolor estaba acostumbrado a ellos, y por lo general los ignoraba. Pero este era un nuevo nivel de abuso, y era proporcionado por sus estúpidos compañeros de equipo._

—Sabes que a los medios les encantan las parejas de la farándula- dijo Spencer.

—Hasta donde sé, somos Blade Luchadores, no farándula.

—Es lo mismo- dijo Ian- Aunque, no se si sepas esto, pero el que rompe la relación es el que se lleva la mala publicidad, y en nuestro caso los patrocinadores.

—Eso no es cierto- dijo Kai con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero si terminas con Yuriy, nosotros nos encargaremos que si lo sea- intervino Bryan, divertido con el asunto.

—Creo que me están confundiendo con alguien a quien le importa- dijo con una ceja enarcada. Ellos definitivamente lo conocían menos de lo que pensó; así que sin mediar con nada en particular, dio media vuelta para irse.

—Sabemos que estas considerando volver con la BBA-Revolution- dijo Kuznetzov y eso frenó al bajito.

—Oí que tienen buenos patrocinadores, lastima que los pierdan por la mala publicidad de uno de sus jugadores- apoyó Ian.

—Hn.

_Ojos carmín se afilaron, porque ya entendía de qué iba el asunto. Básicamente lo maldijeron. Si terminaba su "relación" con Ivanov, no importaba a donde fuera, el equipo que lo recibiera pagaría el precio. Y, no dudo ni un segundo en pensar, que ellos encontrarían la manera de hacer que todo el mundo creyera que él fue el maldito bastardo que traiciono a su "novio". Este era un plan ridículamente brillante, aunque parecía sacado de una revista para niñas, y no de cuatros rudos __Blitzkrieg Boyz. _

_Sin embargo había algo que no cuadraba, ¿Cómo convencieron a Yuriy? El indiferente pelirrojo ni siquiera había hablado, y era extraño que participara cuando estaba seguro que no se llevaban bien. Además casi podía jurar que haría una fiesta apenas se fuera._

_Así que básicamente, no tenía ni una maldita idea de lo que sucedía. _

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que el equipo ruso anuncio el romance de sus jugadores. Debía admitir que trucó funcionó, porque tenían patrocinadores y fotógrafos asediándolos, así como también fanáticas que se desmayaban si Ivanov tomaba su mano.

Pero un ridículo problema a la vez, por favor.

Kai estaba en la sala del dojo, sentado en la mesita de té frente a sus compañeros de equipo, mientras que Tyson, Ray y Max permanecían a sus costados. Detrás de ellos yacían los White Tigers completamente golpeados, y en este punto, al borde de la inconciencia (_excepto Mariah, claro esta)_.

Yuriy debió enarcar una ceja, cuando incluso vio al cuatro-ojos (_Kenny, creía)_ tirado en le suelo. Por eso debió mirarlo fijamente, sólo para cerciorarse que seguía respirando; no porque le importara, quizás sólo era morbosa curiosidad. Una que se incrementó al notar que Kinomiya y los otros dos, también tenían golpes

Las chicas por otro lado, parecían estar bien. Porque además de Mariah, Julia y Mariam se encontraban en un rinconcito donde había acumulado una montaña de libros, que con el tiempo terminaron esparcidos por el suelo.

—Entonces… ¿Kai?- dijo Ian algo dudoso, y en respuesta los ojos carmín se entrecerraron en fastidio.

Porque Kai Hiwatari tenía un par de cosas que no debería tener, aunque reparar en ellas logro que el ruso-japonés afilara la mirada, y golpeara la mesita con la mano abierta.

—Mis ojos están acá arriba- gruñó con una voz mucho más suave, aunque eso no quitó la amenaza implícita en cada palabra.

Pues ese orgulloso y arrogante muchacho, fue suplido por una bonita bicolor de grandes pechos, cintura estrecha, y caderas mortalmente llamativas. Su rostro también era más delicado, y el cabello le llegaba a los hombros. Por ello, Kai era una niña terriblemente atractiva gracias a los White Tigers.

El detalle explicaría porque el equipo chino agonizaba en el suelo, prácticamente envueltos en vendas como toda buena momia. Y si se quedaban quietos y prestaban atención, podrían oír los gemidos y los constantes: "_Ay mis costillas", o "¿Por qué se me ocurrió existir hoy?" _Pero la bicolor los ignoraba, ya que mantenía una expresión incomoda pero determinada.

—¿Quieren que creamos que Kai es una chica?- preguntó Ian escéptico.

—¿Por qué demonios inventaría algo tan estúpido?- devolvió Hiwatari.

—¿Cómo paso esto?- indagó Spencer.

Kai se encogió de hombros, y miró de mala gana a los White Tigers que se encogieron en sus puestos. Donde fue Mariah la que resopló por lo bajo, y se sentó junto a Ray.

—No es culpa nuestra- aseguró la gata rosa, y a cambio la ruso-japonés la fulminó con la mirada- ¡Es de ellos!

Acusó al señalar a Tyson y compañía, quienes se pusieron a la defensiva. Porque Kai puede parecer una chica, pero no golpeaba como una.

—¡No es cierto, es culpa de ellos!- exclamó el peliazul tras apuntar a los rusos.

—Nosotros no hicimos nada- dijo Spencer seguro que su "compañera" de equipo los golpearía primero, y preguntaría después.

—Kai iba a regresar con nosotros- intervino Ray, y a cambio los Blitzkrieg Boyz fruncieron el ceño.

Todos sabían que Tyson, Max, y Ray iban a dejar a sus equipos, para volver a formar esa poderosa combinación del pasado. Por eso ellos se adelantaron, y hablaron con la prensa para evitar perder al jugador que les trajo un patrocinador. Y no mentían al decir que pelearían fuerte y duro, y no importaba si debían usar trucos sucios, porque ahora tenían agua caliente en la abadía ¡Y no renunciarían a ella!

Incluso pudieron deshacerse de la familia de pingüinos, y el oso polar que los correteaban cada vez que entraban o salían de su hogar (_no pregunten como llegaron esos animales ahí, por no sabían)_. Así que si debían mentir, lo harían con todo el gusto.

—Kai esta con nosotros- dijo Yuriy con voz seria y determinada.

—Pero ahora es un chica- sonrió Tyson, y a cambio recibió un zape en la nuca- ¡Eso duele!

—Eres un idiota, no quiero ser mujer- reclamó.

Los rusos enarcaron una ceja, porque si estaban renuentes a aceptar que esa bonita muchacha era Kai, esa actitud rebelde y salvaje los estaba convenciendo cada vez más.

—Ustedes hicieron trampa- interrumpió Max- Kai iba a volver con nosotros, pero sus mentiras no lo dejan.

—No lo estamos obligando a nada- dijo Bryan- Puede irse cuando quiera.

—Él no lo haría, y ustedes lo saben- señaló Ray al tanto de la táctica sucia. Esto seguramente era ilegal, porque se parecía mucho a un secuestro.

—Por eso es una chica- dijo Tyson con cuidado de no sonar muy alegre, o recibiría otro golpe- ¿Ustedes tienen reglas cierto? El equipo ruso no aceptar mujeres, por lo que deben sacar a Kai.

Oh, finalmente todo tuvo sentido, así que los Blitzkrieg Boyz entrecerraron los ojos. Porque esa regla venia por la cultura rusa, no era algo que ellos hubieran establecido. Sin embargo al fin comprendían de qué iba el asunto, aunque por la expresión molesta de Hiwatari, y los puñetazos que ha estado repartiendo, podían adivinar que no formó parte del plan.

—Kai se queda con nosotros- sonrió Ray. Porque usaron antigua magia china para lograr el cambio.

Lo cual tal vez ocasionó que todos estuvieran heridos, y con contusiones que estaban a punto de convertirse en fractura, pero valía la pena si podían tener a su amigo de vuelta. No obstante, hubo un largo silencio, donde al final Ivanov resopló antes de fulminarlos a todos con la mirada.

—Él sigue en el equipo- áspero el pelirrojo, y eso fue todo lo que sus compañeros necesitaron escuchar.

—No voy a ninguna parte, hasta que vuelva a ser yo mismo- reclamó Hiwatari.

Esa mañana se había levantado con ese nuevo cuerpo, y se llevó el susto de la vida. Lo cual empeoró cuando debió bañarse. Claro que primero fue corriendo donde Tyson y los demás, creyendo que había enloquecido; pero cuando los White Tiger exclamaron un "_**¡Funcionó!**_" sencillamente debió golpearlos. Después, cuando obtuvo la información que necesitaba, llamó a Julia y Mariam para que le prestaran algo de ropa, porque Mariah era muy bajita, y no le servía nada.

Aparentemente había sido embrujado, hechizado, o poseído; en este punto en realidad no sabía el término exacto. Sus "amigos" (¬¬) en sus intentos para que estuvieran juntos, se les ocurrió esto. Ni siquiera podía imaginar como empezaba la idea, sencillamente a alguien dijo _**"Hey, ¿qué tal si lo convertimos en una chica?"**_

Cansada, Kai resopló por lo bajo. Sus pechos habían sido un problema para su balance, y como no estaba acostumbrado a ellos, fue peor cuando intentó usar a Dranzer.

Porque en momentos como estos necesitaba despejarse un poco, así que tomó su blade, y se dio cuenta que debió hacer ajustes para familiarizarse con la silueta femenina. De hecho las curvas, y la delgada figura le dieron una agilidad, y un enfoque diferente que no le quitó fuerza al Fenix. Pero eso no significaba que estuviera contento, y la única razón por la que no asesinó a esos gatos, o a Tyson y compañía, fue porque los necesitaba para romper el hechizo. Incluso Kenny salió herido, porque fue él quien los acompaño a buscar todo lo necesario. El megame definitivamente no soportaba los golpes…que vergüenza.

—Aquí dice que para romper el hechizo debes besar a tú verdadero amor- leyó Julia junto a Mariam.

—Debes estar bromeando- áspero la bicolor.

—Si lo estoy- rio Julia- No tengo ni idea de como devolverte a la normalidad.

—Aquí tampoco dice nada- dijo Mariam antes de dejar el libro en el montoncito que tenia a su lado- Si dejaras de golpear a los gatos, tal vez tendríamos alguna pista.

—No lo creo- dijo Mariah- Ni siquiera pensamos que fuera a funcionar.

Kai se masajeó el puente de la nariz, e intentó no enojarse o le daría una paliza a todos los presentes. Porque era lógico que con su suerte, el libro del que sacaron el conjuro no mostrara como revertirlo, por lo que fueron a la biblioteca y se llevaron todo sobre esoterismo y magia negra. Lamentablemente, a nadie se le ocurrió que una sección de Antigua Magia China era importante, así que no sabia exactamente donde empezar a buscar.

—No importa que sea una chica. Kai sigue en nuestro equipo- dijo Yuriy al ponerse de pie, y pronto sus compañeros lo imitaron.

—La BBA-Rusa no lo permitirá- aseguró Ray.

—No nos importa- dijo Bryan- Kai es nuestro.

—No soy un maldito objeto. Dejen de hablar como si no estuviera aquí- gruñó Hiwatari.

—De todas maneras tiene que romper el "noviazgo"- dijo Max

—No hay ningún motivo para hacer eso- dijo Ivanov de manera altiva- Esto no cambia nada, él sigue con nosotros.

Finalizó con dureza, para luego dar media vuelta e irse. Los demás rusos lo siguieron en silencio, hasta que salieron del dojo. Sabia que tenían un problema, en Rusia definitivamente no iba a aceptar esto, y la prensa eventualmente se preguntaría donde estaba el arisco ruso-japonés. No podía sólo aparecer con la muchacha, la gente no iba a creer que ella era Kai Hiwatari. Y ya podían imaginarse los encabezados amarillistas que ahuyentaría a su único patrocinador. El que les pagaba el agua caliente.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Ian.

—A este ritmo es mejor dejarlo ir, podrías decir que decidieron tomarse un tiempo- dijo Spencer.

—No voy a hacer eso- áspero Yuriy.

—¿Qué propones?- dijo Bryan- Si no te ven con Kai la prensa va a comenzar a sospechar.

—No voy a terminar la relación.

Los demás se miraron en silencio, porque esta situación era complicada. Parecía mucho más fácil romper el fingido noviazgo, que afrontar los problemas de ser el cerdo bastardo que engañó a su novio. Ya tenían suficientes problemas con su fama de querer conquistar del mundo. Y eso que apenas lo intentaron una sola y cochina vez, manda de llorones.

La mayoría pensaría que el público ya debió olvidarlo, pero noooooo, así que algo de buena publicidad siempre es bienvenida. Sin embargo, era curioso que su capitán estuviera tan determinado con el plan.

…Pero si Yuriy se arriesgaba, entonces ellos también ¡Todo sea por el agua caliente!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por otro lado, dentro del dojo Kinomiya, Kai se acomodó mejor porque le dolía la espalda. Culpaba de ello a sus pechos, pero ahora gimió demasiado cansado como para comenzar a maldecir.

—Ellos no van a ceder- dijo Julia- Deben hacer un plan.

—¿Qué sugieres?- preguntó Tyson curioso, y completamente abierto a recibir ideas, porque francamente la ultima no salió muy bien, y la bicolor lo asesinaría si supiera lo bonita que se veía.

—¡Oh ya se!- saltó Mariam para acercarse.

—¡No!- interrumpió Kai antes de arrodillarse, y golpear la mesa con los puños- Lo que vamos a hacer es buscar la manera de devolverme a la normalidad.

—Podemos hacer las dos cosas- sonrió Max tímidamente.

—Si, vamos viejo ¿acaso no quieres quedarte con nosotros?- dijo Kinomiya.

A cambio, la muchacha se puso de pie con un gruñido. Después giró dispuesta a salir, porque en realidad no había decidido en que equipo quedarse. Hasta ahora ambos estaban empatados en imbecilidad, y en fastidiarle la vida (_uno más que el otro, pero era igual) _No obstante, admitía que la idea de volver con sus amigos era muy atractiva, pero enfrentar a Tyson siempre sonaba interesante.

—No te vallas- dijo el peliazul al incorporarse y jalar su mano. Sin embargo, el cuerpo delgado y menudo de la chica, se fue a un lado por lo que quedo apoyada contra su pecho- Lo siento.

Masculló Tyson levemente sonrojado cuando lo rozó casualmente, aunque Kai no pareció notarlo. Sólo se apartó para estar cerca de Mariam.

—Tienes que hacer que Yuriy "termine" contigo- sonrió la blade luchadora.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo demonios hago eso?- preguntó Hiwatari con el ceño fruncido.

—Nosotras te ayudaremos- dijo Julia con un tinte divertido en la voz.

Y sólo por eso la chica rodó los ojos, porque como ya dijo, un ridículo problema a la vez.

CONTINUARA.

Ann: ¡Bom Baby! ¡Termine °¬°!

Ro: Otro nuevo y extraño fanfic xDDD

Ann: Es lo que necesitan los lectores en vacaciones xD, algo con que divertirse :3

Ro: Hai, hai u¬uUU

Ann: De todas maneras espero les guste, y no sean muy duros conmigo TT-TT, aunque si esta muy raro siempre podemos culpar a Ro de ello xD

Ro: Hey¬¬! Yo no soy la que escribe.

Ann: xD. Oks, de momento nos despedimos :3

De acuerdo como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction que impide contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n-n.

Para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice **Autor: Ann Saotomo**. Bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS n-n**

**NOTA: QUIENES ESTAN REGISTRADOS EN EL FANFICTION, LES ENVIE LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS RESPECTIVAS CUENTAS oO, SI ALGUIEN NO LA RECIBIÓ POR FAVOR AVISAR! (Aunque si tienen bloqueada la opción para enviar mensajes o.o, entonces lo pongo en mi profil) **

Para dejarme un Reviewer escriben dentro del rectángulo que esta aquí abajo n.n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para hacerlo u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile.

Se despiden:

Ann: vacaciones ~(°¬°)~

Ro: vacaciones ~(°¬°)~

Ann y Ro: We're so freaking happy in vacations xDD


	2. GIVES YOU HELL

Ann: Actualización, actualización (happy dance) ヘ(°¬°ヘ) (ノ°¬°)ノ ヘ(°¬°ヘ) (ノ°¬°)ノ

Ro: Oh, la turba enfurecida no te persigue oO, debe ser un avance, o finalmente se cansaron xDDD

Ann: o.o….esto no fue intencional, todo fue una conspiración para no dejarme actualizar TT-TT

Ro: Hai, Hai u¬uUU. Oks, volviendo al Fic xDDD. A diferencia de otras historias esta tiene algunas aclaraciones o.o

Ann: Lo primero y mas importante que deben saber, es que **ESTO ES UN YAOI **u¬uUU**, no importa que sea FemKai**. A lo largo de la historia lo entenderán, así que no se confundan por favor oÔ

Ro: De acuerdo BeyBlade no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, no ganamos ni un peso con esto, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

También es una situación inusual que no nos hace responsables de pérdida de neuronas oO, pues aunque Ann dice que esto contiene humor ¬¬UU, no puedo asegurarlo u.u.

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! **YuriyxKai**, luego no digan que no se los advertí u.u, **Kai** hace de **uke**.

CAPITULO DOS: GIVES YOU HELL **(All Amercian Rejects)**

Muchas parejas tienen la sana costumbre de salir en una cita, eso mantiene la relación fresca, y ambos se divierten con algo que les gusta hacer juntos.

—Hn.

Lastimosamente este no era el caso, así que Kai Hiwatari miró a un lado completamente aburrida. Por dentro se preguntó que demonios hacia en ese puesto de hamburguesas. Aunque al mirar a Yuriy, supo que él se hacia la misma pregunta. Ella ni siquiera tenía hambre, no importaba que fueran las dos de la tarde y no hubiera almorzado, pues tampoco quería hacerlo.

Lo único que tenía era calor, así que Kai reparo de mala gana en la enorme chaqueta que descansaba sobre sus hombros. Incluso llevaba unas gafas negras, y una gorra. Todo por culpa de esos estúpidos rusos, por lo que con un suspiro, tomó una papita frita y vio el mensaje que llego a su celular.

En este punto le sorprendía la facilidad con la que accedió a estar en esta situación, aunque tal vez lo que más le extrañaba, era encontrarse con Ivanov.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Esa cálida mañana de jueves, no debería tener nada de especial ni interesante, pero esta vez Kai era una chica, una que debió ir de compras porque la ropa de Mariam y Julia no le servía. Por eso salieron temprano, quizá sólo para ahorrarse la mañana. Y aunque comprar ropa suele ser sumamente aburrido, Kai apreció el cambio. Al menos ahora nada le quedaba ni muy suelto, ni muy apretado_.

—¿Y bien?- preguntó Mariah a su lado- ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Hn- asintió Hiwatari.

_Ahora estaba con Julia, Mariam, la gata rosa, y Hilary, además claro esta, Tyson, Ray y Max que se encontraban tras su espalda, cargando las bolsas como se supone que los chicos hacían. Sin embargo, luego de mirar sobre el hombro, no tuvo ganas de burlarse por verlos caminar con torpeza, mientras hacían equilibrio por la montaña de paquetes que llevaban en las manos._

—No veo por donde voy- reclamó Tyson.

—No se quejen, esto es lo menos que pueden hacer por Kai- dijo Julia sin mirarlos, ni prestarles atención a sus lamentos.

—Él sólo lleva tres bolsas- resopló Ray.

—Nosotras le ayudamos a buscar ropa- señaló Mariam- Si no lo hubieran hechizado, no tendríamos que ir de compras, así que esta es su retribución por nuestro tiempo y dedicación.

—No es como si tuvieran que venir todas- dijo Max mientras maniobraba con las bolsas- Ni tampoco tenían que levantarnos a las 5 AM, _(porque la tienda abría a las 8 ¬¬), _y luego arrastrarnos (_incluso a Kai)_

_El grupo de chicas, sólo los miraron un momento como si sus argumentos no fueran importantes, o no tuviera ningún sentido para ellas. Por lo que luego se centraron en su nueva "amiga". Kai no había escogido ropas muy femeninas, pero acepto unas blusas de tiras (como la que llevaba puesta), y unos pantalones que le llegaban un poco más arriba de las rodillas, debido a ese insoportable calor. En ese momento el clima era bastante fresco, pero era cuestión que llegara el medio día para que todo empeorara. De hecho ya empezaban a sentirse los quemantes rayos de sol, lentos pero seguros. _

—Entonces, ¿te sientes mas libre?- preguntó Hilary.

—Hn.

—¿Estas seguro que esa es tú talla?- intervino Julia.

—Ya dije que si- resopló Kai por la pregunta que se repetía cada 15 minutos.

—Deberíamos ir al parque, para que pruebes tú blade- dijo Mariam antes de recogerse el cabello con una moña- No queremos que tengas ningún accidente.

—De acuerdo.

_Ellas hablaban de su sujetador, y como blade luchadoras experimentadas sabían que era importante sentirse cómodas, y con libertad; porque no había nada mas horrible que un brasier falle en medio de una batalla. Pues aunque siempre usaban prendas deportivas durante los torneos, a veces corrían el riesgo de ser atacadas fuera de ellos. _

_Y por más deportistas que fueran, ellas también eran mujeres y les gustaba la lencería bonita. Así que debían asegurarse que el sujetador no se soltara mientras maniobraban en una blade batalla. _

—¿Por qué no te mueves un poco?- dijo Mariah.

—Ya lo hice en la tienda, y dos veces mas mientras caminábamos- áspero Kai.

—Hazlo otra vez- dijo Julia- Iremos al parque después de almorzar.

_Les tomó toda la mañana ir de compras, y aunque la ruso-japonesa rodó los ojos, de todas maneras comenzó a saltar un poco. Las chicas aparentemente no le tenían mucha confianza en este tema, lo cual tiene mucho sentido ya que siendo el chico que era (por dentro u¬uUU), la ropa femenina no era su fuerte. _

**PUM**

…_sin embargo, mientras Kai saltaba, una ráfaga de viento les removió el cabello antes de detenerse junto a Tyson y los otros dos._

—¡¿Qué están mirando?!- reclamó Spencer. Primero golpeó a Kinomiya en la cabeza, y luego a Ray y Max, por lo que los paquetes terminaron en el suelo.

_Por eso, finalmente vieron al equipo ruso reclamar sobre porque demonios veían a su "compañera" mientras, hacia-lo-que-sea-que-estaba-haciendo. _

—¡¿Qué demonios llevas puesto?!- dijo el grandote tras abalanzarse sobre la bicolor, y ponerle su chaqueta encima- ¡Te vas a resfriar!

—¿De que estas hablando?- preguntó Kai, una vez comenzó a forcejear para quitárselo de encima- Esta haciendo calor, quítame esto.

_Así empezó su batalla con Spencer, y su papel como hermano mayor. Uno que al ver a su bonita hermanita como una mujer atractiva, intenta cubrirla. Cosa que en verdad resultaba muy gracioso, pero ignorando que él intentaba sepultarla bajo la chaqueta, y le pedía a los demás __Blitzkrieg Boyz las suyas, los otros rusos se ocuparon de insultar a Tyson y compañía. _

_Era algo sobre mirar a Kai mientras saltaba. _

—¿Qué hacen aquí?- señaló Hilary.

—Yo los llame- dijo Mariam, así que su amiga rubia la miró- Muy bien, todo el mundo tranquilo.

_Bryan iba a pisar una de las bolsas, pero supuso que era de las chicas, o en el peor de los casos: de Kai. Por lo que siguió derecho, mientras murmuraba algo sobre los pervertidos amigos de Hiwatari. Además, tampoco les ayudo a recoger. _

—¡No somos pervertidos!- reclamó Tyson lo suficientemente alto como para atraer la atención de Kai.

_Tal vez ella no entendía que era todo ese alboroto, pero sus amigos evitaron cualquier tipo de contacto visual. De hecho se sonrojaron, lo que resultaba muy normal. Después de todo, no todos los días tú mejor amigo se vuelve una atractiva chica, que por cierto estaba saltando frente a tus ojos. _

—¡¿Por qué, por todos los cielos, tienes esa ropa?!- exclamó Ian- ¡Te vas a enfermar!

—¡Estamos a 37°! ¡Dios!- se quejó Kai. De todas las personas, no necesitaba que ellos precisamente comenzaran a actuar raro. No como los hermanos mayores que NO eran.

—Tengo una pregunta. ¿Nos llamaron para que viéramos, y desaprobáramos la nueva ropa de Kai?,_ (porque por ningún motivo saldrás así a la calle, donde todo el mundo puede verte), _¿O solamente para que golpeáramos pervertidos?- dijo Bryan.

—Relájate hombre, ni que estuviera desnuda- dijo Mariah con las manos en la cadera.

—Pero falta poco para eso ¡Mírala!- insistió Spencer con los brazos envueltos herméticamente, alrededor del menudo cuerpo de Hiwatari.

_Un coro femenino resopló un "hombres", mientras surgió algo divertido en ver a los __Blitzkrieg Boyz actuando de esta manera. Tal vez porque ellos nunca habían tenido una chica en su equipo, así que no sabían como tratarla. Y ahora se comportaban tan sobreprotectores, que parecían haber olvidado que se trataba de Kai Hiwatari, el frio muchacho que podía cuidarse perfectamente bien si algo salía mal. Además no había nada malo con su ropa, no era ni muy corta ni muy descubierta, y realmente no era llamativa. De hecho lo único inusual era la blusa de tiras, que tampoco era muy escotada. _

_Aunque Kai podría tener un costal encima, y siendo la atractiva chica que era, de todas maneras llamaría la atención. Y por la manera como los rusos estaban reaccionando, lo más probable es que supiera eso, y ahora planeaban esconderla. _

—Kai se va a quedar con nosotros a partir de ahora- dijo Ian- Traigan sus cosas- le ordenó a Bryan y Yuriy.

—¡Él no va a ninguna parte!- saltó Tyson una vez dejó las bolsas- Esta con nosotros.

_Sin dudar se acercó, y jaló a su amigo como si temiera que lo fueran a secuestrar. Aunque, ese fue su primer error, porque ahora ese grupo de psicópatas lo clasificó como una posible amenaza. Todos excepto Yuriy, que se mantuvo al margen con los brazos cruzados, y una apática mirada. _

—Cálmense- dijo Mariam cuando se metió a la fuerza en entre Tyson, Max y Ray,y sacó difícilmente a Kai, para llevarlo a un lugar mas seguro: con ellas.

—¿Para que nos llamaste?- insistió Bryan.

—Kai quiere una cita con su novio.

—¡¿Qué?!

_Previendo la reacción, la integrante de los Saint Shields le dio la vuelta a Hiwatari. De esa manera les dieron la espalda a los demás, en busca de una posición más cómoda para hablar en privado. _

—¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntó Julia en ese circulo que formó con la peliazul.

—No quiero una cita con Ivanov.

—Pero es perfecto, necesitas que termine contigo, así que ve con él y has que salga corriendo- instruyó Mariam.

—¿Cómo hago eso?- gruñó Kai.

—No debería ser muy difícil, siempre están discutiendo- dijo Julia.

—Si con todo lo que discutimos, y con todas las peleas que hemos tenido no ha salido corriendo, no se como voy a hacerlo- insistió la bicolor.

—Entiendo tu punto- divagó Mariam.

—¡Oigan! No habrá ninguna cita- dijo Ian, y eso fue suficiente para que ellas giraran.

_Julia y Mariam mantuvieron un porte adusto y hasta arrogante, que indicaba claramente que si habría una, así que los __Blitzkrieg Boyz se pusieron a la defensiva._

—Dime Julia, ¿Qué dirían los periódicos si se enteran que Yuriy se avergüenza de salir con su novio?- dijo Mariam.

—Uh, no lo se, pero creo que el clasificado seria mas o menos así…- dijo la rubia mientras simulaba con las manos el encabezado-… _**"El noviazgo de ensueño del equipo ruso terminó gracias a los desplantes de Yuriy Ivanov, y los intentos de Kai Hiwatari por fortalecer la relación"**_

—Hn, bien- bufó Ian- Pero será donde nosotros digamos.

—¡Y no llevara eso!- señaló Spencer.

—Pueden madurar y olvidarlo- dijo Hilary algo molesta por la insistencia- ¡Se ve bonita!

—Pero…

—Tiene que cambiar de ropa- apoyó Bryan, aunque por motivos diferentes- Ella no se parece en nada al Kai Hiwatari que todos recuerdan, y lo que menos queremos es que mañana el periódico diga _**"Maldito desgraciado de los **__**Blitzkrieg Boyz, traiciona a su novio con una versión mas femenina de él. Ese asqueroso bastardo, con inclinaciones pervertidas"**_

—Estoy segura que los periódicos no maldices tanto- dijo Mariah.

—Pues lo harán cuando lo vean siendo infiel- indicó Kuznetzov- A no ser, que estés dispuesto a decir que te gusta lucir como una chica.

_Finalizó con una sonrisa, que le consiguió una mirada molesta por parte de la ruso-japonesa. _

—Bien, usare otra cosa.

_Ni bien dijo eso, cuando sus compañeros de equipo le dieron la espalda, para formar su propio circulo para hablar. No sin antes, claro esta, jalar a su recio capitán. Eso les dio la oportunidad a los demás de acercarse de nuevo._

—¿En serio vas a salir con él?- preguntó Tyson con las bolsas en las manos.

—Eso parece- dijo Kai tan indiferente como pudo, pero con un deje de duda en la voz.

_Así que cuando los otros giraron, se acercaron para colocarle la enorme chaqueta de Spencer encima (que le llegaba más debajo de las rodillas), y luego le pusieron una gorra y unas gafas que sacaron de las cosas que llevaban Ray y Max._

—Diviértanse- dijeron los Blitzkrieg Boyz, junto con Mariam y Julia.

_Por eso, fueron ligeramente empujados para que comenzaran a caminar juntos. Fue un gesto muy parecido a algo que se haría en la primaria, donde se obliga a dos personas a estar juntas aunque no quieran. _

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Su estúpido equipo también escogió el lugar; uno apartado y hasta de dudosa procedencia, porque estaba cerca del parque, en alguna parte lejana y escondida entre los arboles. Pero debía admitir que tenía bonita vista, y había pocas personas. Sin embargo, seguramente ese era el punto. De hecho Kai sentía como si debiera esconderse, o como si el pelirrojo se avergonzara de él. Lo que normalmente no debería importarle, pero se estaba cocinando con tanta ropa así que faltaba poco para que se enojara.

—"_**Has que termine contigo ¬¬"**_

Leyó en su celular, así que escribió un _**"¿Cómo demonios hago eso ¬¬?" **_ Y se lo envió a Mariam. El aparato volvió a sonar, y durante un par de minutos, lo único que se escuchó entre ambos fueron las teclas. A Yuriy no le importó, pero rodó los ojos antes de tomar su gaseosa.

Estar con "ella" era extraño. Hace mucho que no salía con una chica, y que esta fuera Kai Hiwatari sólo hacia del asunto algo mas raro.

—¿Qué haces?- preguntó el pelirrojo, cuando Hiwatari comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta.

—Tengo calor- respondió antes que el celular contrario sonara, así que su capitán resopló una vez le mostró el mensaje.

—"_**Dile que tenemos un trato ¬¬. No puede quitarse la chaqueta ÒO!"**_

—Dile a Ian…

—No soy mensajero- cortó Yuriy. Y aun cuando la muchacha frunció el ceño, dejó la prenda puesta.

Ella estuvo tentada a escribirle al bajito, pero en realidad no valía la pena, así que se cruzó de brazos antes de deslizarse un poco en la silla. Un trato es un trato, además se supone que la cita fue su idea.

—¿Cómo les va?- sonrió el camarero con sus hamburguesas.

—Mi novio me engaña- soltó Kai con fría desenvoltura, y tan alto que todos la escucharon.

Yuriy, que estaba bebiendo su soda, casi la escupe, así que tosió una vez la colocó a un lado. Normalmente no le importaba ser el centro de atención, pero este nivel de reproche era algo totalmente nuevo. Casi parecía que se hubiera robado algo.

—Es decir, soy vegetariano- prosiguió sin equivocarse en el termino masculino, mientras el camarero dejó la comida algo incomodo- ¿Cómo se olvida algo así? ¡Y en mi cumpleaños!

—¡De acuerdo!- interrumpió Yuriy, luego de incorporarse bajo los murmullos de los demás clientes- ¡Nos vamos! Gracias.

Sin dudar pagó por las sodas y las papitas, y jaló a Kai consigo, por lo que ambos prácticamente trotaron hasta que se perdieron entre los arboles. No había sido una actuación muy dramática, pero Hiwatari se sorprendió con lo que podía lograr si quebraba un poco esa suave voz femenina.

—Dejaste las hamburguesas- señaló con una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Vegetariano?- reclamó Yuriy con el ceño fruncido una vez soltó su mano, y lo encaró de mala gana.

—Te dije que tenía calor.

—Hn.

Siempre es divertido fastidiar a Ivanov, y aunque sabia que si lo presionaba demasiado no respondería precisamente con amabilidad, le sorprendía que en este punto no hubiera hecho nada. Claro que por el momento ignoró el detalle, ya que miró de reojo los arbustos. No necesitaba ver para saber que los rusos, y las chicas con Tyson, Max y Ray los seguían entre los matorrales.

Sin embargo por ahora nada de eso importó, porque la heladería en la otra calle le hizo ver que analizaría mejor las cosas, si primero conseguía algo frio para comer.

Quizás por eso, Yuriy suspiró y la siguió de cerca. No es como si su comportamiento fuera extraño, porque si alguien estaba presionando aquí era él. Es sólo que no ese esperaba ese tipo de respuesta. Además, todavía tenía sus dudas sobre la muchacha. Hasta ahora ella había respondido como se supone como lo haría Hiwatari, y aunque mentir sobre algo así no tenia sentido, para él era difícil creer que ahora ese estúpido bicolor era una chica.

—¡KAI HIWATARI!

Claro que cuando pusieron un pie fuera del parque, esa estruendosa exclamación detuvo a Kai. De hecho, a penas y alcanzó a girar hacia esa persona que se acercaba corriendo. Supo que se trataba de una fanática, porque nadie lo reconocería de otra manera. Aunque debería estar más preocupado por la manera como ella hacia temblar el suelo, y esa rapidez casi maniática con la que se acercaba.

Con esa desquiciada velocidad no tenia tiempo de evitarla, pero cuando un cuerpo lo resguardo, sólo pudo tensare en los brazos ajenos.

**PUM**

…mas, antes que la fanática los envistiera, Tyson apareció para taclearla como lo haría todo buen jugador de futbol americano. Sólo lo hizo porque en realidad fue arrojado. Y ahora ambos estaban en el suelo, tan desorientados que no sabia exactamente cuando llegaron ahí.

—¡¿Están locos?!- regañó Ray junto a Mariam, Max y Julia- Eso fue peligroso.

—Pudieron lastimar a alguien, ¿eso era necesario?- áspero el rubio estadounidense.

—¿Dios, estas bien?- dijo Ian con falsa preocupación, hacia la pobre muchacha que se quejaba por el peliazul que tenia sobre la espalda.

Los rusos (_que arrojaron a Kinomiya), _tenían una buena razón para haber atentado contra la fan. Y es que si ella tocaba a Kai, se daría cuenta que es una chica, y como cualquier persona razonable y con sus cinco sentidos puestos, le parecería extraño que Ivanov este a escondidas con otra persona. Que es lo que se deduciría con el atuendo de Hiwatari.

Eso paulatinamente se transformaría en un chisme sobre infidelidad, así que por el bien de su capitán lanzaron a Tyson. No porque lo tuvieran cerca, si no que era mejor él que ellos. Después de todo, con su fama de psicópatas no podían darse el lujo de saltar sobre inocentes niñitas. Pero el actual campeón de Beyblade, y su sonrisa de comercial de crema dental, podían hacerlo sin demasiados problemas.

—Estoy b-bien- dijo la fan mientras Bryan y Spencer la ayudaban a levantarse- Oh… ¡Que lindo x¬x!

Todavía medio atontada, la muchacha sacó su celular y le tomó una foto a la "feliz pareja" que seguía abrazada.

—Ivanov, ¿Qué estas haciendo?- preguntó Kai con el rostro en su pecho, y tan incomodo que podía golpearlo.

—Nada- dijo Yuriy tras alejar a la bicolor lentamente, por eso la pudo ver tan seria e indiferente como acostumbraba.

—¿Sabias que mi novio moja la cama?

—¿Qué?- reclamó Ivanov.

Sin dudar la sujetó de los hombros, y la alejó casi con brusquedad. Donde la fan se mostró notablemente descolocada, incluso miró a los demás blade luchadores sin saber como tomarse el comentario. El grupo de Tyson debió morderse los labios, para no reírsele en la cara, pero los Blitzkrieg Boyz se removieron incomodos.

—Es una broma- dio Ian mientras la incitaba a irse. Prácticamente la empujó, y debido a la extraña situación, la fan obedeció.

—No lo es- dijo Kai luego de alzar un poco la voz, para que pudiera oírlo. Después dio media vuelta, y retomó su camino hacia la heladería.

—Oh, esto va a ser tan divertido- rio Mariam- Ya me imagino los diario, _**"¿Sabe porque Kai Hiwatari, y Yuriy Ivanov no duermen en la misma cama? Entérese aquí"**_

—Viejo, debiste hacer algo para que se enojara- dijo Tyson mientras movía el brazo que le dolía.

—Hn- resopló el pelirrojo al obligarse a caminar.

—¡No te preocupes Yuriy, estaremos cerca!- exclamó Bryan.

Su capitán no supo de qué le serviría eso, por lo que respiró hondo y arrastró los pies hacia la heladería. Tampoco sabia que había hecho, pero no es como si importara, porque cuando entró en el local, escuchó la campanita que anunciaba su llegada, y el "Bienvenido" que una de las empleadas recitó con amabilidad.

No obstante, hubo algo peculiar. Pues cuando buscó a Hiwatari, lo encontró en una mesa junto a uno de los empleados. Para cualquiera, Kai sólo era un extraño muchacho que usaba chaqueta en una tarde calurosa, así que no había manera de saber que era una niña. Pero Yuriy conocía esa postura. El extraño lucia nervioso a su lado, sonreía sin razón aparente, y además intentaba entablar una conversación, en lo que era la típica escena donde alguien trataba de coquetearle a la bicolor.

Por eso, Ivanov bufó y se acercó. Bastó con arrastrar una silla, y sentarse de mala para que el empleado se fuera. Cosa que en realidad resulto intrascendente cuando su celular sonó.

—"_**Ve al baño ¡Ahora ¬¬!"**_

Era de Ian, así que se puso de pie y fue al baño sin decir nada.

Kai lo siguió con la mirada, y sólo cuando salió de su campo de visión, gruñó por lo bajo para luego cruzarse de brazos. Obviamente estaba enojado, pero probablemente su idiota "novio" ni siquiera sabia porque.

—Tks- chasqueó la lengua en fastidio.

Ahora entendía porque ese bastardo no respondía como se suponía, y es que Ivanov lo veía como una chica ¡Argh! Era tan frustrante que frunció el ceño y apretó los puños. Ya tenia suficiente de todo este asunto, como para que él de todas las personas lo tratara con "delicadeza" Bueno, todo lo delicado que una persona tan fría e indiferente, podía ser con una chica.

Naturalmente había sentido que algo iba mal, pero no pensó que fuera esto. Así que molestó, Kai se puso de pie para ir a pedir el banana Split más grande que tuvieran. Si el estúpido pelirrojo creía que era una niña, entonces le demostraría lo contrario, el helado no tenia nada que ver con el asunto, ¡Pero no importaba!

¡Y si! Dedujo todo esto sólo porque Yuriy lo "salvo" de la fan. Ya que el pelirrojo jamás haría algo así si fuera un muchacho.

—Hola otra vez- saludo desde el mostrador, el pelinegro de antes.

—Cállate, quiero el helado mas grande que tengan- dijo Kai- Y lo quiero en silencio.

Agregó cuando el otro entreabrió los labios, así que con una mirada afilada, esperó de pie mientras su "taicho" (capitán), seguía en el baño. Porque Yuriy entró en el lugar (_que no era muy grande), _y lo miró sin saber muy bien lo que estaba buscando. Por eso le tomó menos de un segundo darse cuenta que no había nadie, incluso se agachó para ver bajo los cubículos pero no encontró nada; así que volvió a erguirse algo confundido. ¿Se suponía que era ese baño al que tenía que entrar?

—Nh…. ¿Hola?- tanteó sintiéndose extraño de hablar solo- ¿Hay alguien?

—¡Aquí!- exclamó Ian desde uno de los cubículos, por lo que Yuriy empujó la puerta despacio.

—¿Cómo demonios le hicieron para caber todos ahí? ¿Y por donde entraron?- preguntó luego de desviar la mirada, para comprobar que no habían ventanas.

Pues ahí estaban sus compañeros de equipo, haciendo equilibrio sobre el sanitario y el reducido espacio. Era gracioso, ya que parecían empacados al vacío, pero cuando Spencer abrió la boca, la volvió a cerrar.

—¿Por donde entramos?- le preguntó el grandote a sus amigos.

—Eso no importa- dijo Bryan justo cuando todos un soltaron un gritico, una vez el balance se rompió y se fueron hacia adelante.

Por reflejó Yuriy se hizo a un lado, mientras ellos volvían a incorporarse. Sin dudar se limpiaron la ropa con toda la dignidad que tenían, y fingían no haber gritado como un grupo de niñas de cinco años.

—Toma- dijo Ian luego de extender un ramo de flores, y una caja de chocolates casi con brusquedad.

Aunque, tal vez por eso el pelirrojo lo observó como si estuviera loco, o como si acaraba de darle un ramo de flores y una caja de chocolates.

—¿Qué es esto?

—¿Estas ciego?- reclamó el bajito.

—¿Para que es esto?- corrigió Ivanov con los ojos entrecerrados, y señalando los objetos con el dedo índice.

—Para Kai- dijo Spencer, y su capitán básicamente tuvo un tic nervioso en la ceja.

—Les dije que no era buena idea- dijo Bryan.

—¿Por qué no?- indagó Ian- Un gesto amable y desinteresado hará que muestres lo atento y gentil que eres, porque enserio hombre, estas quedando muy mal.

—Primero, y gracias por mencionar lo mal que me va, en serio lo aprecio- ironizó Yuriy-…Cuando Hiwatari vea esto lo mas seguro es que se ría, y luego me lo arroje en la cara, y segundo, ¿Qué demonios esperan que haga?

—Tú fuiste el que quiso seguir con el plan- reprendió Spencer.

—Así que ahora te aguantas, y buscas la manera que funcione- dijo Ian- ¡Dale las malditas flores!

—¡No voy a hacerlo!- refutó Yuriy, por el ramo que prácticamente le fue arrojado al pecho.

—Ivanov…

**PUM**

Cuando Kai entró al baño, la puerta de uno de los cubículos se cerró con fuerza, y ahí vio a Yuriy sosteniéndola como si se fuera a caer, o algo así. Por ello, lo observó con curiosidad, para luego asegurarse que no había nadie cerca.

—¿Qué haces?

—Esta….ocupado- dijo Yuriy al mirarlo sobre el hombro.

—De acuerdo- divagó Kai tras enarcar una ceja- Nos vamos.

Ordenó en cuanto dio media vuelta para salir. Yuriy no se movió de inmediato, sólo lo hizo cuando la chica volvió a cerrar la puerta.

—Consigan Snickers- le susurró a la puerta- Esas le gustan.

Agregó rápidamente, para luego salir corriendo en busca de la muchacha. En el proceso casi choca con alguien que entraba, pero lo paso por alto ya que se trataba del empelado que le coqueteaba a Hiwatari. Sólo que ahora estaba bañado en helado, y cuando salió, vio un gran desastre en la entrada.

—Hn- musitó sin dejar de trotar hasta que salió de la tienda, y llego junto a Kai- ¿Qué sucedió?

Nada anormal en realidad, el muchacho se le insinuó e intentó tomar su mano. Lo cual fue un error ya que la ruso-japonesa tenía el helado en las manos, así que se lo lanzó. Tal vez exageró un poco, pero como estaba enojada, en realidad no le importó demasiado. Más, eso no significaba que iba a hablar al respecto, así que caminó nuevamente hacia al parque.

—¿A dónde vamos?

Conversar nunca había sido algo que les gustara (_a no ser que se tratara de Beyblade, o alguna estrategia de batalla_), y aunque no esperaba que respondiera, se vio obligado a decir algo debido a ese largo e incomodo silencio.

No obstante, sólo cuando llegaron a una solitaria parte del parque, Kai giró para mirarlo.

—Blade batalla conmigo.

—¿Eh?

Fuera de lugar, Yuriy la vio fruncir el ceño entre las gafas negras, para luego dar media vuelta e ir al plato de Blade más cercano.

—No puedes sólo asumir que voy a hacer lo que quieras- áspero Ivanov mientras se acercaba a la muchacha.

—¿No quieres?- indagó extrañada Kai. De hecho se quedo quieta con el lanzador, y Dranzer en las manos- ¿Por qué no?

El pelirrojo no respondió, pero de todas maneras lanzó a Wolborg, donde el fénix no tardo en unírsele. Su actitud no tenia mucho sentido, pero ignorando cualquier cosa, Kai vio a amabas bestias bit rodar sin tocarse. Era como un calentamiento, donde se estudiaban antes que los anillos de ataque se encontraran.

Puede que Dranzer siempre le ayudara a despejarse, pero eso ahora parecía insuficiente, porque atacó con fuerza, casi hasta que el roce entre ambos Blades hecho chispas, y creó ese humo natural cuando el fuego y el hielo compiten. Por eso, no paso mucho para que ambas bestias sagradas salieran con toda su gloriosa presencia.

Los golpes fueron más violentos conforme pasaba el tiempo, sin embargo llegó un momento donde Kai soltó todo su poder con un simple gesto. Porque estaba enojado, aunque su enojo no iba dirigido a Yuriy, por eso no lo atacó, sólo explotó esa ráfaga de fuego que removió los arboles

—Eres un idiota- reclamó la bicolor, justo cuando su gorra salió volando por la presión.

Normalmente Ivanov hubiera respondido el insulto, pero sólo pudo abrir grandes los ojos mientras su bestia bit regresó a su mano. Porque ahí estaba ese muchacho bicolor, finalmente lo veía a él, y no a la niña en la que se convirtió.

Kai todavía tenia esos delicados rasgos femeninos, pero cuando lanzó las gafas lejos (_porque le estorbaban), _sus ojos brillaron como el par de infiernos que eran. Mas, Yuriy no pudo decir nada, ya que ese huracán de fuego lo obligó a cubrirse con una mano. Además, al final hubo un fuerte estallido que lo forzó a retrocede.

—Hn.

Cuando todo terminó, el cabello de Kai se movió suavemente como si fuera una caricia del fénix. Así que en respuesta, sonrió gentil durante un efímero instante. Y sólo cuando guardó su blade y el lanzador, observó abiertamente al ruso. Él la miraba sorprendido, pero Kai giró decidida a marcharse.

Ivanov no tenía la culpa de nada, sólo era un capitán que complacía a sus jugadores (_y sus extrañas ideas ¬¬) _Por lo que también terminó envuelto en esta incomoda situación, donde debía estar con alguien que detestaba. En otras palabras, se estaban hundiendo en el mismo barco, porque alguien los drogó, engañó y amarró al mástil para que no escaparan. Así que con eso en mente, la bicolor supo que a quien debía cazar era a los otros rusos, ya que ellos eran los autores intelectuales de toda esta farsa.

—¿Uh?- musitó Yuriy cuando la muchacha se quitó la chaqueta, y se la lanzó bruscamente.

—Me largo.

Ivanov atrapó la prenda, e incluso la cachucha que ella recogió para tirársela. Luego Kai le dio una última y aburrida mirada, antes de alejarse. A su paso, los hombres que estaban cerca la seguían con la mirada.

De acuerdo…Yuriy hizo algo para enojarla, fue evidente con la batalla. La cual apenas y fue intensa, pero parecía como si Kai intentaba liberar la tensión, o desestresarse.

—Espera Hiwatari- llamó el pelirrojo tras soltar la ropa, y correr para alcanzarla. Kai viró sin ganas, así que los muchachos que planeaban acercársele, dieron media vuelta por verla acompañada.

—La cita se acabó Ivanov- dijo- Y no se supone que me hables ahora, no es bueno que los paparazzis nos vean juntos.

El capitán ruso enarcó una ceja, quizás porque comenzó a entender un poco porque estaba enojada. Después de todo, debió disfrazarse y si alguien los veía en ese momento, ella debería fingir demencia y actuar como si no se conocieran. Pero sin saber que decir, Kai afiló la mirada e hizo el amague de querer irse.

Lo habría hecho si no fuera porque escuchó un ruido en los arbustos. Por eso se vio obligada a girar de nuevo, y ver lo que pasaba.

—¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Kai con sorpresa, ya que Yuriy Ivanov tenia un ramo de flores en la mano derecha, y unos chocolates en la izquierda.

—Eh…-dijo el otro sin saber como empezar, porque sus desquiciados amigos salieron de la nada para emboscarlo, y pasarle los objetos antes de desaparecer.

No obstante, cuando Kai entrecerró los ojos, Yuriy tiró las flores a un lado, y extendió los chocolates que estaban en una cajita. Por eso Hiwatari aceptó algo confundida el pequeño paquete, y lo abrió.

—Valla- dijo Yuriy por esa expresión tan honesta- De verdad eres tú.

Él apenas había visto eses semblante confuso un par de veces, pero en cuanto Kai lo miró parpadeo con adorable confusión, hasta que frunció el ceño y apretó los labios.

—Gracias- dijo de mala gana, y tan suavecito que el pelirrojo sonrió divertido.

—¿Qué dijiste?- presionó en fingido desentendimiento.

—Púdrete.

Quería preguntar como sabia que le gustaban las Snickers, pero podía ser casualidad así que lo paso por alto. También estuvo tentada a preguntar porque le daba dulces, pero entre mas rápido se alejara, mas rápido tendría paz y tranquilidad.

—¡Espera!

…y ahí llegaron sus intentos de escape, así que la muchacha que apenas y había virado, debió acomodarse nuevamente con un suspiro resignado. Había escuchado la voz de Ian, por lo que no le sorprendió encontrar al resto de los Blitzkrieg Boyz junto al pelirrojo. Sin embargo, en respuesta a la repentina aparición, Mariam y los demás salieron de los matorrales y se colocaron al frente. Por eso, los "novios" quedaron atrás de sus respectivos grupos, y miraban por encima sin saber lo que ocurría.

—Se acabó la cita- dijo Julia con los brazos cruzados.

—Pues, ahora es Yuriy quien quiere una- señaló Spencer.

—¿Qué?- áspero el pelirrojo, así que Bryan le dio un golpe en el brazo para que se callara.

—Es nuestro turno…es decir, es turno de Yuriy de escoger el lugar, y él quiere esto- dijo Ian tras ignorar por completo a su capitán.

—¿Qué es?- preguntó Mariam una vez tomó la hoja que el pequeño blade luchador extendía, sin embargo cuando leyó lo que tenia en las manos, sólo pudo abrir grandes los ojos- Oh por Dios.

—¿Qué sucede?- dijo Tyson, que al igual que el resto, se acercó casi hasta hacer un semi-circulo.

—¡Está en Ruso!- exclamó la peliazul con el ceño fruncido- ¡Yo no se Ruso! No tengo ni una maldita idea de lo que dice.

Eso hizo que Kai resoplara antes de abrirse paso, y arrebatarle la hoja.

—Son recetas. Pirozhki con carne, Kvas, y Kasha Gúriev- leyó- ¿Qué se supone que haga con esto?

—Cocinar por supuesto- sonrió Bryan- Prepararas el almuerzo de mañana.

—Deben estar bromeando- gruñó Hiwatari al avanzar hacia el desquiciado grupo- Hacer todo esto toma tiempo.

—Bueno, entonces te recomiendo que comiences a prepararte- señaló Ian con una sonrisa socarrona.

Y ya sin nada más que hacer, los Blitzkrieg Boyz comenzaron a alejarse con risas maquiavélicas. Quizás porque se imaginaban su fracaso, o porque habían obligado a Kai a usar un delantal, y cocinar para su querido Taicho (capitán)

Después de todo ellos no eran idiotas, las difamaciones y el hecho de hacer quedar mal a Yuriy, los llevo a concluir que sólo había una solución para esta situación: Tendrían que ser la bicolor quien terminara con Ivanov. Así que con eso en mente, ambos grupos afilaron la mirada con una sonrisa prepotente en los labios, y un solo pensamiento:

…¡Esto es guerra!

CONTINUARA:

Ann: ¡Boom Baby xDD!

Ro: Fic extraño xD. Ann todavía no se acostumbra a que Kai sea niña xDDD

Ann: Tan difícil TT-TT

Ro: Hai xDDD.

Ann: Oks, Lamentamos mucho la demora o.o, tuve algunas semanas duras u¬uUU, sin embargo espero que el capitulo compense la milenaria tardanza n-n.

Ro: Oh, por cierto, Ann hizo una animación YukioxRin n-n de la serie Ao No Exorcist, esta en su canal de Youtube, el cual pueden encontrar en su profile n-n.

Ann: La canción es de World Is Mine °¬° _(pero no la canta Miku :3) _Y es hasta ahora mi mejor animación n-n. También abrí una cuenta de Facebook que también pueden encontrar en mi profile n.n.

Ro: Oks, antes de despedirnos una aclaración o.o.

Ann: Sip, mis diez y hermosos lectores °¬° _(son más, pero siempre me escriben mis hermosos 10 xD) _Si envían mensajes anónimos, por favor fírmenlos al final o al principio, o en la mitad xDD, donde quieran, pero háganlo por favor n-n.

Ro: El Fanfiction esta colocando los anónimos como Guest oO, así que no sabemos quienes escriben. Por favor coloquen sus nicknames para poder responderles adecuadamente n—n.

De acuerdo como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction que impide contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n-n.

Para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice **Autor: Ann Saotomo**. Bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS n-n**

**NOTA: QUIENES ESTAN REGISTRADOS EN EL FANFICTION, LES ENVIE LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS RESPECTIVAS CUENTAS oO, SI ALGUIEN NO LA RECIBIÓ POR FAVOR AVISAR! (Aunque si tienen bloqueada la opción para enviar mensajes o.o, entonces lo pongo en mi profil) **

Para dejarme un Reviewer escriben dentro del rectángulo que esta aquí abajo n.n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para hacerlo u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile.

Se despiden:

Ann: ¡Visiten mi cuenta de Youtube °¬°!

Ro: ¡Y el Facebook °¬°!


	3. WE SO FLY

Ann: "We wish you a Perry christmas, We wish you a Perry christmas and a GRRR new year" xDD

Ro: De acuerdo, no más especial de Phineas y Ferb para ti xDD

Ann: ¡Achu!...En verdad espero que hayan pasado una felices fiestas °-°, y que Santa-Yaoi les haya traído todo lo que pidieron n-n.

Ro: Eso no existe xD

Ann: Si existe oO, la mañana del 25 a mí me trajo un doujinshi YukioxRin °¬°, fue un milagro navideño °-°

Ro: Hai, hai xD. Más bien recuéstate, comienzas a alucinar.

Ann: No es ¡Achu!...muero x-x

Ro: n¬nUU (cubriéndola con una manta) Oks, volviendo al Fic xDDD. A diferencia de otras historias esta tiene algunas aclaraciones o.o

Ann: Lo primero y más importante que deben saber, es que **ESTO ES UN YAOI **u¬uUU**, no importa que sea FemKai**. A lo largo de la historia lo entenderán, así que no se confundan por favor oÔ

Ro: De acuerdo BeyBlade no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, no ganamos ni un peso con esto, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

También es una situación inusual que no nos hace responsables de pérdida de neuronas oO, pues aunque Ann dice que esto contiene humor ¬¬UU, no puedo asegurarlo u.u.

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! **YuriyxKai**, luego no digan que no se los advertí u.u, **Kai** hace de **uke**.

CAPITULO TRES: WE SO FLY **(Atticus Mitchell)**

Cocinar…no era para ella, definitivamente no lo era. O al menos no en ese nivel de compleja preparación, que tres platos requerían. Por eso una bicolor de ojos carmín maldecía mientras iba de un lado a otro, porque tal vez Kai conocía lo básico de la cocinar pero era gracias a sus entrenamientos en el bosque, y por haber vivido solo luego de alejarse de su abuelo. Sin embargo esto era diferente, no particularmente complicado pero requería ese tipo de concentración y "delicadeza" que él no tenía, ni estaba interesado en tener.

—Ya casi es medio día- dijo Ian tras su espalda.

—Cállate- gruñó Hiwatari.

En el estrecho espacio además de Mariam, Julia y los ex – BladeBreakers, se encontraban los Blitzkrieg Boyz. Todos llegaron muy temprano para asegurarse que nadie hiciera algo extraño, los rusos por ejemplo no permitieron que nadie le ayudara, además tampoco querían que envenenara la comida, así que ahí estaban: estorbando porque no hacían nada más que observar.

Sus compañeros de equipo ocupaban la pequeña mesita del lugar, mientras bebían su Té, así que los demás se acomodaron entre los mesones y el suelo. Sin embargo casi todos dejaron de ver a Kai, cuando la chica les gritó que se ocuparan de sus propios asuntos y la dejaran trabajar, así que empezaron a hablar de trivialidades que arrancaba suaves risitas. O al menos en el grupo de Kinomiya, ya que el pelirrojo y sus amigos miraban cada cierto tiempo a su compañero de equipo.

La ruso-japonés tenía unos pantalones que le llegaban un poco más debajo de los muslos, y otra camisa de tiras que debió usar gracias al infernal calor de la estufa. Por eso cuando la vieron le colocaron una cobija encima (_que parecían llevar escondida para casos como estos)_, y a cambio recibieron un golpe en la cabeza que obviamente no le tocó a Yuriy, porque no se inmiscuyó en el asunto. No obstante, ahora Kai llevaba un delantal rosado que la cubría un poco, pero la hacía lucir asquerosamente adorable siendo niña.

Eso sin mencionar que poseía esa sexy y elegante manera de moverse, que las curvas femeninas acentuaban pero que ponía a sus "hermanos mayores" enfurruñados y pendientes de cualquier mirada intrusa.

—Yuriy…-llamó Ian.

—¿Uhmm?- musitó el pelirrojo al beber su té.

—¿Has pensado en la manera de hacer que termine contigo?

Ivanov negó suavemente y sin mucho interés. Pero como era algo que el bajito esperaba, no le dio mucha importancia una vez arrastró el asiento más cerca, en busca de privacidad.

—Las chicas se enojan si intentas aprovecharte de ellas- señaló tras enarcar una ceja, para intentar que el otro entendiera.

—Hiwatari no es una….Espera ¡¿Qué?!

Yuriy tenía razones para reclamar, pero apenas alzó un poco la voz un cuchillo cortó literalmente el espacio que había entre ambos. Por ello la punta se clavó en la mesa, y Kai los miró fijamente mientras empuñaba el filoso objeto con un tétrico gesto.

—Cállense- repitió.

Suficiente tenía con estar cocinando como para tener que soportar los cuchicheos, las risitas, y la maldita felicidad que los envolvía a todos. Podía jurar que esa era su manera de burlarse de su desgraciada suerte, así que los amenazó con la mirada. Y aunque no es como si eso afectara a Yuriy, de todas maneras se encogió un poco y frunció el ceño con un bonito rubor en las mejillas, al siquiera imaginar el ridículo planteamiento de Ian. Incluso podía ser algo peligroso, porque si intentaba tocar a Kai lo más probable es que le rompa un brazo.

Pero por otro lado, la bicolor dio un lento paneo de la cocina sólo para cerciorarse que se iban a quedar quietos y en silencio, así que volvió a incorporarse. Después dio media vuelta, para dejar tres platos frente a Ivanov, cuyas bonitas cubierta plateada resguardaban y ocultaban el interior para que siguiera caliente.

—Ya está listo- dijo con fría desenvoltura.

—¿Y nosotros?- preguntó Spencer.

Apenas hubo un breve silencio, porque Kai lo miró entre mechones de cabello con esos intensos ojos carmín, antes de acercarse con el cuchillo que volvió a sacar de sabrá-Dios-donde. Que ella tuviera acceso a objetos corto punzantes comenzaba a ser peligroso, en especial si los manejaba con tanta pericia.

—Nunca dije que cocinaría para ustedes- señaló con el filo a la altura de los ojos del grandote.

Alguien hubiera reclamado, pero no tuvieron la oportunidad cuando palidecer fue ridículamente sencillo debido a esa oscura y psicópata aura, que la rodeó. Tal vez por eso se dieron cuenta que la estaban presionando demasiado.

—Algo huele bien- dijo Hiro una vez entró a la cocina para ver a Kai empuñando un cuchillo de carnicero, y a Spencer a punto de desmayarse. Así que se detuvo casi en la entrada, y enarcó una ceja- ¿Todo está bien?

—Pierdes tú tiempo viejo- dijo Ray al bajarse del mesón- Sólo hay comida para Yuriy.

Con la aparición del mayor de los Kinomiya, Kai soltó su arma y se limpió las manos en el delantal, para dejar de lado su apariencia de asesino en serie. A cambio volvió a verse igual de indiferente que siempre.

—Tú puedes quedarte- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¡No puede!

En este punto no debería sorprenderle que alguien se entrometiera, pero en realidad no esperaba que tantas personas lo hicieran al mismo tiempo. Porque además de los rusos, Tyson saltó para colocarse a la izquierda del mayor. Después, entre todos lo sostuvieron como si quisieran evitar que probara la comida.

—¿Por qué no?- preguntó Kai, mientras el peliazul más alto observó sin comprender.

—Este es un almuerzo de dos- puntualizó Ian.

Quizá sólo lo hacían para fastidiar, en realidad Hiwatari no podía saberlo. Pero eso bastó para que afilara la mirada, y se cruzara de brazos. Eso le indicó a Yuriy que ella no iba a ceder, por lo que la miró curioso y casi sorprendido porque quisiera que Kinomiya se quedara.

—¿Qué va a pensar la prensa si no ayudo a las personas que me dan hospedaje?

Oh eso fue un golpe bajo, su equipo entrecerró la mirada aunque Bryan rodó los ojos porque la situación comenzaba a ser aburrida, así que se apartó un poco y dio un rápido vistazo de los demás. Las chicas estaban atentas a la conversación, quizás demasiado. Por lo que aburrido resopló para tomar el periódico que estaba en el mesón. Al principio lo ojeo rápido ya que se trataba de uno de farándula. Pero al final alzó una ceja mientras su mirada fue de una línea a otra, hasta que una sonrisa delineó sus labios.

—Oigan, ¿sabían de esto?- preguntó Kuznetzov con un deje de diversión en la voz que nadie noto. Pero para hacerse notar, le colocó a Ian el papel en la cara sin ninguna delicadeza.

El bajito gruñó entre dientes, mientras apartó el periódico porque no podía leerlo si lo tenía en la nariz. Eventualmente su enojo fue deshaciéndose, y Bryan encontró muy divertida su reacción. Quizás porque paso de estar mosqueado a enterrar el rostro entre las hojas, como si las palabras fueran a ir a alguna parte.

—¡¿Qué es esto?!- reclamó el bajito- ¡¿Tú sabias de esto?!

—¡No es justo que Hiro si pueda comer!- se quejó Julia.

Entre todo el ruido y los pleitos que se estaban formando, Hiro sonrió antes de mirar de reojo a Kai. Así que la tomó de la mano, para acercarla sin importarle el par de miradas cazadoras que recibió en el cuello.

—Acompáñame a comprar algo de comer.

—Pero…- divagó la ruso-japonés al mirar sobre el hombro, dispuesta a ofrecerle una vez más la comida que había preparado.

—Te comprare un postre- tanteó divertido por verla titubear- Además parece que necesitas distraerte un rato.

—Hn.

Eso era cierto, y aunque en ese momento no tenía hambre, no significaba que no se le pareciera sospechosa la situación. Por ello entrecerró los ojos como si así pudiera ver lo que le escondía. Cuando no lo consiguió suspiró y asintió, pero justo cuando intentó moverse una mano sujetó su otra extremidad y lo detuvo. En cuanto giró encontró un par de ojos azules que lucían algo mosqueados, pero antes de siquiera saber lo que sucedía "apareció" mágicamente en un restaurante, _(lo que sería la manera corta de decir, que estuvo 10 minutos caminando con el extraño grupo)_

—Uh, bueno. Esto no me lo esperaba- repuso Hiro a la derecha de Kai, mientras Ivanov permanecía a la izquierda.

Posiblemente debería preocuparse por el numeroso grupo de Blade luchadores que estaban en las mesas cercanas, y que hablaban sobre algo que Kai no quiso, ni intentó reparar. Además ahora estaba muy ocupado hundiéndose en el asiento como para importarle. Quizás porque era un poco incómodo y hasta vergonzoso, que todos estuvieran sentados en un lugar en el que ni siquiera iban a comer.

—Sabes que por algo se inventó el servicio a domicilio ¿cierto?- dijo Mariam con apatía.

—Nadie les dijo que vinieran- señaló el mayor de los Kinomiya.

—Tampoco es como si tuviéramos algo mejor que hacer- dijo Max.

—Además ellos los siguieron primero- dijo Tyson tras apuntar a los rusos que estaban en otra mesa. Todavía discutiendo algo sobre algún chisme amarillista, que estaba relacionado con el capitán ruso.

Sin embargo, no dejaron que nadie más tomara el periódico, que pasó desapercibido hasta que lo resguardaron como si se tratara de un secreto nacional. Tal vez por eso Hiwatari miró a sus compañeros de equipo antes de centrarse en Ivanov, que apoyó el rostro en una mano mientras la otra balanceaba un salero con poco interés.

En realidad era él quien le llamaba la atención, porque si el pelirrojo no los hubiera acompañado, entonces su equipo se hubiera quedado en la casa, y por consiguiente, los demás. Aunque hasta ahora Yuriy no le había explicado sus motivos, y eso era suficiente para que comenzara a dolerle la cabeza; era una mezcla entre haberse levantado temprano para preparar un almuerzo que nadie probó, y un intentó por comprender lo que sucedía.

Seguramente dejarse arrastrar por la corriente era más sano, que luchar contra ese flujo de discordante locura, así que resopló aun sabiendo que debía interrogar a un extraño muchacho a la vez, así que se centró en Hiro y le dio un suave golpecito para llamar su atención.

El peliazul sonrió en respuesta, donde ese tipo de comunicación sin palabras resultaba divertida para él. Quizás porque era un poco evidente que necesitaba algo, y Kai lo sabía. Por eso volvió a tomar la mano de Kai, y a cambio Yuriy alzó la mirada por primera vez desde que entraron al lugar.

—Aquí tienen- dijo la mesera cuando trajo unas bolsas con la comida para llevar.

Aunque eso fue lo último que se escuchó antes que una bomba de humo estallara, y todos comenzaran a toser. Sólo cuando pudieron ver de nuevo, notaron el dinero que había sobre la mesa y a las personas que faltaban. Por ello comenzaron a sentirse incómodos por acaparar espacio, así que son sonrisas forzadas se pusieron de pie y salieron tan rápido como pudieron.

También maldijeron las habilidades ninjas de Hiro, y su falta de consideración al dejarlos solos, pero cuando estuvieron en la calle únicamente pudieron afilar la mirada porque no veían ni un alma cerca.

Por eso en un lugar no muy lejano, Kai comenzó a toser. Sin embargo cuando intentó tallarse los ojos porque le picaban, encontró que sus manos estaban atrapadas por dos extremidades que la forzaron a limpiarse con su hombro. Eso en realidad no fue muy cómodo ni eficiente. Aunque no importó que tan aguados tuviera los ojos, porque cuando se dio cuenta que las dos personas que sostenían sus manos era Hiro y Yuriy, debió enarcar una ceja.

Claro que en un intento por poner algo de orden al asunto, dio un rápido vistazo del entorno. No tenía ni idea de donde estaba, ni siquiera de como llego ahí. ¡¿Además cuál era el maldito problema de ambos?!

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Hiro?- áspero el pelirrojo luego de toser, y jalar a Hiwatari un poco más cerca.

—Ya me parecía que Kai estaba muy pesado- dijo Kinomiya no porque la hubiera cargado todo el camino, pero si la guió lo cual no es igual si debe arrastrar a dos personas.

—¿Alguien me puede explicar lo que está sucediendo?

Kai estaba notablemente confundido, y no le molesto mostrarlo cuando Kinomiya quiso acercarla por lo que a cambio Yuriy frunció el ceño. Aunque ese nivel de desconcierto logro que frunciera el ceño y chasqueara la lengua, así que los miró para que le explicaran que sucedía.

—Sólo quería hablar contigo- dijo Hiro.

—Esto parece más un secuestro- resopló Yuriy.

—Es porque es algo personal.

—Hn- musitó Kai al separarlos, porque en realidad terminaron más cerca de lo que estaban en un principio- Yo solo puedo lidiar con esto, así que…devuélvanme mis manos. Escuchare lo que tengas que decir.

Pidió cuando alzó las extremidades que seguían prisioneras, por lo que con un gruñido y algo ofuscado, Ivanov lo soltó y se alejó de mala gana. Su actitud no es realmente extraña, ya que siempre reaccionaba de la misma manera cuando creía que Kinomiya intentaba quitarle a su jugador.

El pelirrojo parecía tener especial cuidado con él, quizás porque Hiwatari era un poco más complaciente con el mayor. Pero que Hiro influyera de esa manera en la bicolor no es agradable, pero no es como si pudiera evitar que hablaran, así que Yuriy refunfuño una vez se cruzó de brazos y esperó a una distancia prudente.

—Sí que se toman en serio esto de ser novios- se burló Hiro en cuanto se quedaron solos, y vio la actitud recelosa del ruso.

—Cállate.

El peliazul se rio un poco, porque para él no tenía sentido todo ese raro problema que crearon los rusos, y que su hermano y sus amigos empeoraron. Sin embargo su mirada se suavizó en cuanto se centró en el bajito, porque Hiwatari se tomó todo esto mejor de lo que había pensado en un principio. Aunque quizás es porque comenzaba acostumbrarse a que cosas malas le sucedieran, y eso no sonaba tan bien como debería.

—Creo que encontré una manera de revertir el hechizo- señaló Hiro, y en respuesta Kai enarcó una ceja algo dudoso.

—¿Cómo?- preguntó mientras intentó que esa pequeña esperanza que crecía en su pecho, se mantuviera al margen para no ilusionarse.

—Descubrí un libro, tiene unas instrucciones- comentó tras encogerse de hombros- Aunque no es tan fácil como parece.

—¿Qué necesitas?- dijo esta vez un poco demasiado rápido, pues terminó mordiéndose los labios para no mostrarse tan ansiosa.

—Nada en realidad, es sólo que creo que… ¿deberíamos esperar?

—¡No! ¿Qué tal si el tiempo hace que sea permanente?- reclamó.

¿Qué tal si se quedaba así para siempre? Kai quiso no verse muy afectado por la pregunta que rondaba cada vez con más frecuencia en su cabeza, así que Hiro sonrió con simpatía y le acarició la cabeza. Después de todo, no necesitaba de muchas palabras para entender lo que sucedía. Claro que, debía admitir que se distrajo cuando una mirada intrusa lo hizo temblar.

—De acuerdo, veré lo que puedo hacer- dijo sin apartar la mano. De hecho permitió que sus dedos se enredaran entre las hebras de cabello, que al final revolvió con un gesto juguetón- Parece que nos encontraron.

Distraído y algo apático, Kai miró a un lado donde los demás se habían reunido alrededor de Yuriy, aunque no les prestó atención porque de repente se sintió cansado y sólo quería regresar a la casa de Tyson.

—¿Tanto escándalo por esto?- repuso Mariam una vez logro arrebatarle el periódico a Ian. Vagamente analizó el entorno como era costumbre, pero perdió interés cuando vio que el bicolor y Hiro estaban hablando- Están exagerando.

—Que a ti no te importe que la gente piense que estas engañando a Ozuma, por haber descubierto tú nueva orientación sexual con Julia no significa que…

—¡¿Qué cosa?!- rugió la peliazul.

—Página 30- índico Bryan una vez le señaló la parte deseada. Por eso pronto todos se apiñaron para poder leer.

Pero ajeno a la blade luchadora, Ian frunció el ceño y encaró a su capitán que no le daba la importancia necesaria a esta delicada situación.

—Son sólo chismes- dijo Julia en cuanto se apoyó en su amiga, sin despegar la mirada de las hojas- Nadie lee esto.

Eso no era cierto, o no se venderían tantos ejemplares. Así que Ian intentó no rodar los ojos mientras se centró en Yuriy. El bajito no se dio cuenta de lo que le llamaba tanto la atención, quizás porque estaba muy ocupado evaluando las posibilidades. Todas ellas le decían que debía eliminar rápido el rumor que indicaba que el pelirrojo tenía tanto pelo en la espalda que parecía oso, o piso de peluquería. Lo cual explicaría porque sus Fans jamás lo habían visto sin camisa.

La solución resultaba simple y bastante obvia, por lo que asintió como si llegara a un acuerdo consigo mismo.

—Yuriy…- comenzó Ian sin que el otro lo mirara. De hecho fue ignorado olímpicamente cuando Ivanov comenzó a caminar- ¡¿A dónde vas?!

Preguntó en cuanto fue tras él, y pronto los demás lo siguieron. No es como si alguien le estuviera prestando atención, ya que se encontraban muy entretenido con los chismes, pero si hubo algo extraño cuando Yuriy sujetó la mano de Hiro para que dejara de hacer-lo-que-sea-que-estaba-haciendo.

—¡Todo esto es mentira!- se quejó Mariam- Y para que quede claro, este es mi color natural de cabello.

—¡Hey! Mi relación con las salsas es perfectamente normal- señaló Max tras arrebatarle el periódico.

—Pues…no te mataría echarle menos mostaza a la comida- dijo Ray- Y ayudaría muchísimo si no durmieras con ella.

—Yuriy quítate la camisa.

Eso consiguió algo de orden entre los incesantes reclamos, porque Yuriy que estaba mirando al mayor de los Kinomiya con recelo, desvió su atención.

—¿Qué?- dijo algo fuera de lugar.

—Quítate la camisa- repitió Spencer al comprender lo que su compañero más bajito quería.

—De ninguna manera.

—Es por un bien común. Quítatela- apoyó Ian por lo que pronto Bryan acercó, y entre todos lo rodearon.

Mas, entre todo ese caos, Kai resopló ya que pasó de estar hablando con Hiro a ser groseramente interrumpida por su capitán, y a partir de ahí todo se fue al diablo. Por eso ahora había un grupo de rusos que intentaba "desnudar" al pelirrojo en medio de la calle, mientras que Tyson y compañía refunfuñaban alrededor del periódico.

Y aunque todo el asunto era lo suficientemente extraño como para ser el centro de atención en la calle, Hiwatari sintió un inusual y repentino escalofrió que la obligó a buscar el origen de la incómoda situación. Claro que se dio cuenta muy tarde de lo que era, pues sus ojos se abrieron grandes e intentó retroceder por reflejo.

—¡Suéltenme idiotas!- reclamó Yuriy cuando Spencer capturó sus manos para que se quedara quieto, mientras los otros dos le quitaban la prenda.

—¡Qué horror Tyson!- dijo Julia con la mirada en el periódico.

—¡Son calumnias, todo es mentira!- aseguró el peliazul.

…era evidente que nadie había notado lo que se aproximaba. Pues a simple vista ese grupo de chicas no tenía nada de especial, ni de interesante. Tampoco eran particularmente bonitas, pero en ese momento representaban un peligro tan grande, que Kai mando todo al diablo y decidió alejarse, sin embargo apenas alcanzó a girar sobre los talones cuando un cuerpo le cayó encima.

—¿Qué demonios…?- se quejó por eso que la mando de bruces al suelo, y ahora la obligó a dar media vuelta con algo de torpeza, ya que se encontró enredada entre brazos y piernas.

—Hn.

En medio de su forcejeo Yuriy tropezó con ella, por lo que en ese momento gimoteó durante un momento, antes que Kai se moviera. Pero cuando ambos se miraron a los ojos, el pelirrojo noto algo peculiar. Era blando y se presionaba contra su pecho, aunque saber lo que era consiguió que se sonrojara con fuerza.

Cosa que resulta razonable porque Hiwatari no sólo lo observaba desconcertado, si no que ese delgado cuerpo femenino se presionaba contra el suyo, y sus pechos lo estrujaban de manera poco decorosa. Lo cual no hubiera sucedido si sus estúpidos compañeros no le hubieran quitado la camisa en medio de la calle. Y eso… que en realidad no mejoraba el asunto, porque además de estar medio desnudo, vio que su compañero de equipo comenzó a enojarse cuando quiso moverse, y a cambio una de sus piernas presiono su entrepierna con descaro.

—Hey.

Aparentemente eso fue lo único que necesito para alejarse rápidamente, como si hubiera sido atrapado en plena escena del crimen y él fuera el culpable. Sin embargo aturdido como se sentía, Ivanov tardo un momento en reconocer las tres chicas que terminaron a un lado. Pero cuando lo hizo, maldijo por lo bajo ya que encontrar fans de Kai Hiwatari no es precisamente divertido. Las conocía, porque francamente la presidenta y sus sucesoras saltaron apenas se hizo oficial su "relación" con el ruso-japonés. Lo que incluso terminó en una fea pelea con sus propias fans.

Rina era quien estaba a cargo, y a sus costados estaban Miyu y Amie. Las chicas entrecerraron la mirada cuando se plantaron cerca, pero fue la presidenta quien cruzó los brazos y enarcó una ceja en una actitud desdeñosa. Era casi como si reprochara por algo, mientras sus amigas tomaban fotos con sus celulares.

—¿Engañando a Hiwatari-Kun?- preguntó Rina luego de dar una rápida mirada, para comprobar que su amado bicolor no estaba con ellos.

—¡No!- exclamaron los Blitzkrieg Boyz antes que Yuriy pudiera decir algo. Además tomaron a su capitán por lo brazos y lo jalaron para ponerlo de pie, lo más lejos de Kai que fuera posible.

—¿Quién es?- indagó Miyu, recelosa de la chica nueva que se ponía de pie.

—Nadie, nadie. Sólo una amiga mía- dijo Mariam al colocar un brazo alrededor de Kai y llevar la capucha hacia adelante, para que cubriera su rostro (_tener una chaqueta comenzaba a ser frecuente, sin importar el calor que estuviera haciendo o lo mucho que se quejara por ella)_

Y eso fue bueno, porque la estaban mirando demasiado. Quizás porque se les hizo vagamente familiar los fieros ojos carmín, y la apática apariencia. Claro que no es como si pudieran identificar el sentimiento, así que lo desecharon tan rápido como apareció. Además los antiguos BladeBreaker la ocultaron entre ellos con amables sonrisas, y gestos torpes así que no tardaron en perder interés.

—¿Dónde está Hiwatari-Kun?- dijo Rina al volver a los rusos- Últimamente no los veo juntos.

—¿Acaso nos están siguiendo?- áspero Bryan tras pasarle la camisa a Ivanov.

—Tks, no a ustedes- resopló Miyu- Esperamos ver a Hiwatari-Kun.

Las fans de ambos lados pusieron un grito en el cielo, algunas porque querían verlos con otros blade luchadores, otras preferían que estuvieran con ellas (_en su extraño y loco mundo de fantasía_), pero muchas en realidad sólo odiaban al contrario. En el caso del bicolor, la presidenta y sus sucesoras se dieron cuenta que ir en contra de los deseos de su amado ruso-japonés implicaría abdicar su puesto, ya que no eran capaces de comprender sus sentimientos, así que debieron aguantar sin importar el poco agrado que sintieran hacia Yuriy Ivanov. Si al menos Kai hubiera escogió a alguien como Tyson o Ray, entonces ellas serian felices.

—Entonces…. ¿Dónde está?- presionó Amie, sin interés en quienes se alejaban.

—Entrenando- respondió Kuznetzov.

A Kai no le interesaba mucho dejarlos con ese trio de locas, siempre y cuando pudiera salir de ahí lo más rápido posible. Y eso incluía sin lesiones a su integridad psico-fisica, gracias. Sin embargo cuando Yuriy vio que Hiro pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de su segundo al mando, se movió por reflejo. Aunque los demás lo empujaron para mantenerlo en su puesto.

—¿Su relación está bien?- preguntó Miyu con mal sana curiosidad.

—De maravilla- resopló Spencer de mala gana.

—¿Por qué no entrenan junto?- apoyó Rina.

Esto aparentemente iba para largo. Yuriy se dio cuenta que no iba a poder escapar a menos que hiciera algo.

—¡KKYAAAAAAAAA!

Por eso cuando sacó a Wolborg, sólo hubo gritos y una helada nube de polvo. Pero no es como si le importara usar un poco la fuerza. Todo sea por un bien común….el suyo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Oh… el aburrimiento de las cuatro de la tarde puede ser mortal. Kai se deslizó en el sofá, mientras el control remoto cayó lentamente por sus dedos, hasta que rebotó con suavidad en el mueble. Que la sala estuviera casi carbonizada quizás…era su culpa, porque así consiguió algo de tiempo a solas cuando sus amigos salieron corriendo. Aunque probablemente más tarde tendría que pagar por ello.

…literalmente.

—Hmmm- se quejó perezoso al deslizarse un poco más en el sofá, como si lo que acabara de pensar fuera deprimente. La posición no le gustó mucho, ya que sus pechos hacia que le dolieran muy rápido la espalda, pero tampoco es como si tuviera intenciones de moverse por el momento.

—Hn.

Además ese sonido la distrajo tanto que se deslizó por completo, quizás porque perdió el equilibrio, o porque en verdad así lo deseo. Sinceramente no supo porque cuando entró Ivanov, lo vio arrastrar los pies hasta que se dejó caer en el sofá. Él lucia algo….bueno, algo….

—Te ves horrible- señaló Kai sin tacto, y con fría desenvoltura una vez se sentó mejor en el suelo.

—Tuve que usar a Wolborg- suspiró Yuriy antes de colocar los brazos a lo largo del respaldar, para luego tirar la cabeza hacia atrás. Claro que esa actitud cansada duro apenas un momento, porque le pareció escuchar que la chica se reía.

Debió ser su imaginación, ya que al mirarla la bicolor le dedico una sonrisa cínica, debido a todo el polvo y los restos de ramitas y hojas, que había en su cabello y la ropa.

—Sí que sabes tratar a las mujeres- se burló.

—Tks, ellas no son mujeres normales, están locas- resopló Ivanov al apoyar los codos en las rodillas.

—No tendrías que lidiar con ellas si terminaras nuestra relación- tanteó Hiwatari, pero el otro negó la cabeza.

—Prefiero lidiar con ellas a responderle a Ian.

Antes de siquiera pensarlo, ambos sonrieron. Probablemente no era normal que estuvieran solos sin discutir, ni mucho menos que mantuvieran charlas triviales, así que pronto comenzaron a sentirse incómodos.

—Tú comida todavía está en la cocina, sólo tienes que calentarla- dijo Kai cuando su atención recayó en el televisor.

—Hn.

Esa fue su señal para alejarse, además no es como si tuviera algo que agregar. Por eso, el ruso se puso de pie con un suspiro y salió al pasillo. Llegar a la cocina no le tomó mucho tiempo, pero se quedó parado bajo el marco de la puerta, donde vio el comedor con tres platos en el centro.

Con aburrida indiferencia caminó hacia ellos, hasta que se paró a un lado. Ahí los estudió sin moverse ni destaparlos, porque obligar a Hiwatari a cocinar no le emocionaba en lo más mínimo. Probablemente porque no encontraba ninguna satisfacción en forzarlo a hacer algo que no le divertía, mucho menos si iba a preparar algo que ni siquiera le gustaba.

—Uh- resopló.

Sus compañeros de equipo sólo escogieron lo que ellos querían, aunque en este punto se preguntó si sólo era por su propio deseo de una buena comida, o en verdad no sabía lo que a él le gustaba. Como fuera, intentó no rodar los ojos mientras recogió la nota que descansaba sobre un costado.

"Yuriy"

Su nombre escrito en la letra del bicolor lucia diferente, en especial cuando estaba acostumbrado a ser llamado por su apellido. Aunque intentó no mediar con ello, o con el hecho de saber que Kai tomó precauciones para que nadie más tocara su comida. Quizás por eso ignoró la suave sonrisa que delineó sus labios, mientras se decidió a destapar finalmente los platos.

—….

….sin embargo reaccionar le tomó sólo un par de segundos, porque se sintió como si algo lo hubiera golpeado; no estuvo seguro de lo que fue. Pero bastó para que diera media vuelta y saliera de la cocina, para regresar a la sala.

—Hiwa…

Kai no estaba. Y con las palabras en la boca, Yuriy arrugó la nariz en un gracioso mohín de disgusto.

—Idiota- sonrió divertido luego de un par de segundos de inactividad.

Porque la comida que había era diferente. De hecho era algo que si le gustaba. Así que insultó un par de veces a ese estúpido Hiwatari, con un extraño humor donde lo hacía más por costumbre que por otra cosa. De todas maneras no sonaba tanto como un insulto, sino más bien como algo cotidiano.

Aunque esto no era por amabilidad, o siquiera compañerismo. Más bien era algo de rebeldía y terquedad entremezclada, para hacer lo contrario a lo que Ian y los otros dos querían que hiciera. Seguramente por eso no los dejó probar la comida, y para asegurarse que no lo hicieran preparo algo sólo para Ivanov.

Ellos no podrían objetar, no cuando se supone que su capitán es a quien estaba atendiendo. Pero, el hecho que supiera lo que le gustaba hizo que una extraña sensación estrujara su pecho. Aunque al final negó la cabeza para alejar los extraños pensamientos, aun sin dejar de sonreír.

…esta "relación" definitivamente no era tan mala. En realidad comenzaba a parecerle algo entretenida.

CONTINUARA:

Ann: ¡Actualización °-°!...¡Achu!...x-x

Ro: Te dije que te cuidaras en invierno, pero nunca escuchas u¬uUU

Ann: No podía x—x, era navidad °¬°! Y para desearles un feliz año nuevo decidí actualizar °¬°

Ro: Para que empiecen su año con algo de Yaoi xD

Ann: Hai n0n ¡ACHU!...Ro TT-TT

Ro: Hai, hai, descansa :3 Oks, por el momento nos despedimos n-n. Como saben el Fanfiction esta colocando los anónimos como Guest oO, así que no sabemos quienes escriben. Por favor coloquen sus nicknames para poder responderles adecuadamente n—n.

De acuerdo como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction que impide contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n-n.

Para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice **Autor: Ann Saotomo**. Bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS n-n**

**NOTA: QUIENES ESTAN REGISTRADOS EN EL FANFICTION, LES ENVIE LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS RESPECTIVAS CUENTAS oO, SI ALGUIEN NO LA RECIBIÓ POR FAVOR AVISAR! (Aunque si tienen bloqueada la opción para enviar mensajes o.o, entonces lo pongo en mi profil) **

Para dejarme un Reviewer escriben dentro del rectángulo que esta aquí abajo n.n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction para hacerlo u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile.

Se despiden:

Ann: ¡ESPERAMOS HAYAN TENIDO UNA FELICES FIESTAS °¬°!

Ro: ¡LES DESEAMOS SIEMPRE LO MEJOR °-°

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, Y PROSPERIDAD. QUE TODOS SUS DESEOS SE CUMPLAN °-°

**PD: No se olviden de visitar el canal de Youtube, y el Facebook Xdd. Nuevos videos e imágenes °-°**


	4. NOT A LOVE SONG

Ann: Bom Baby xD

Ro: Estoy sorprendida n¬n. Incluso creo que comienzo a extrañar a la turba enfurecida xD

Ann: Si dices su nombre tres veces seguro aparece o.o

Ro: Turba…

Ann: ¡KYA NO!

(_Transmisión interrumpida xDD)_

Lo primero y más importante que deben saber, es que **ESTO ES UN YAOI **u¬uUU**, no importa que sea FemKai**. A lo largo de la historia lo entenderán, así que no se confundan por favor oÔ

BeyBlade no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, no ganamos ni un peso con esto, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

También es una situación inusual que no nos hace responsables de pérdida de neuronas oO, pues aunque Ann dice que esto contiene humor ¬¬UU, no puedo asegurarlo u.u.

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! **YuriyxKai**, luego no digan que no se los advertí u.u, **Kai** hace de **uke**.

CAPITULO CUATRO: NOT A LOVE SONG **(Ross Lynch) **

A veces Yuriy piensa que su vida sería mucho más fácil si…bueno, en realidad no tenía idea de cómo mejorarla, porque si supiera ya lo habría hecho. Aunque estaba casi seguro que el camino del cambio y la superación personal, tenía que ver con buscarse nuevos amigos que fueran menos psicópatas y no tan desequilibrados. Cosa que en realidad no era pedir mucho.

Porque sabía que si se pensaba como un loco, entonces cosas locas sucederían, lo que es exactamente lo que ocurría cuando se juntaba a los Blitzkrieg Boyz, con los antiguos Blade-Brakers. Era algo así como un efecto cadena.

—Hn.

Uno que no lo hacía muy feliz en ese momento, dado que resopló por lo bajo, seguro de que si lo hacía con más fuerza su cabeza estallaría. Esa no era una sensación bonita, pero considerando toda la maldita situación resultaba casi comprensible. Por eso se apoyó en un árbol mientras veía a su equipo adentrarse en lo que parecía un pantano. Era eso, o el parque más feo que jamás había visto en su vida. Incluso había maleza a su alrededor, y toda clase de charcos y musgo. Sólo faltaba un demente con un cuchillo de carnicero, y tendrían el ambiente perfecto de una masacre.

—Tks.

Sin embargo, cuando Yuriy miró a su izquierda, frunció el ceño una vez Kai se apoyó en otro árbol. Ella hizo una mueca de desagrado por la humedad que la obligó a limpiarse en la ropa, SU ropa. Muchas gracias. Donde la muchacha sólo lucia algo despeinada y completamente desarreglada, aunque imaginaba que su propio estado no debería ser mejor.

Pero como la ropa le quedaba grande, la bicolor no necesito un disfraz esta vez.

—¡Muévanse!- gritó Ian una vez paso cerca de ambos.

…La orden no los hizo más felices, pero al menos logro que se movieran. En el proceso maldijeron al bajito, y casi estuvieron seguros que tuvieron el mismo pensamiento cuando empezaron a correr: Necesitaban unas vacaciones.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_¿Alguna vez han sentido ese agradable aturdimiento que produce el sueño? ¿Sí? Bueno este no es el caso. Aunque resultaba tan extrañamente familiar, que un par de ojos azules temblaron sin abrirse. Ivanov lo intentó un par de veces, hasta que consiguió una imagen borrosa de un lugar que no reconoció al principio. También había sombras, y murmullos que no fue capaz de identificar._

_Por eso dio un largo parpadeo…o quizás se quedó dormido, en realidad no estuvo seguro, pero cuando volvió a abrirlos las sombras seguían ahí. Eran difusas y no tenían sentido, así que para despertar intentó enfocar algo. Al principio no tuvo mucho éxito, pero cuando las imágenes dejaron de tener ese tono vaporoso de una foto gastada…en realidad no entendió lo que sucedía._

_Por eso el pelirrojo comenzó a sentirse un poco idiota, y casi mareado. También pensó que todo podía ser un sueño muy extraño, ya que una parte de su cerebro (la que intentaba ordenar el caos), le indicó que por alguna razón (sabrá Dios cual), había una bonita chica de largas pestañas y carnosos labios acostada a su lado._

_Yuriy no recordaba haber traído a nadie a su cama (asumiendo claro está, que esa sea SU cama). No había bebido, y digamos que no es el tipo de hombre que trae a una extraña consigo. ¿Lo habría drogado? Porque no era la primera vez que sucedía. Además eso explicaría el sabor de su boca._

—Hn- se quejó al apretar los ojos como si eso le ayudara a acomodar las ideas.

_Los murmullos se aplacaron casi de inmediato, pero sin mediar con ellos por el momento, se esforzó en concentrarse en la chica que se acurruco a su lado. Algunos mechones caían rebeldemente por su rostro, y casi tuvo el peculiar deseo de acomodarlos detrás de su oreja. Sin embargo, el pensamiento escapó de su mente cuando se dio cuenta que no quería moverse._

_Y con la mirada entreabierta, vio a la mujer acercarse hasta que escondió el rostro en su pecho. Ahí se dio cuenta que ella lo abrazaba por la cintura, mientras sus propios brazos la envolvían por la espalda. No iba a mentir, se sentía tan cómodo y cálido que volvió a cerrar los ojos sin importarle las voces o las sombras. Donde la idea de estar abrazando a una extraña no le importó tanto como debería, o al menos así fue hasta que un estruendo lo alerto._

_—"**Y…Yu…Yuriy…¡YURIY!"**_

**PUM-PUM**

Muy lentamente, el capitán ruso se dio cuenta que alguien golpeaba la puerta, o intentaba derribarla. Sinceramente le intereso tanto como si Boris quisiera ser su mejor amigo, pero el ruido hizo que su cabeza doliera, así que gruñó entre dientes. Era como si tuviera resaca, porque lo siguiente que supo es que estaba tan desorientado que no se le ocurrió moverse.

—Hn- áspero al sujetarse la cabeza.

—"_**¡Oigan! ¡¿Qué están haciendo?!"- **_gritó alguien desde el pasillo, por lo que pronto se oyó un ruido, igual al de alguien que está siendo arrastrado.

—"_**¡¿Qué espera?! ¡Abra la maldita puerta!"**_

Le tomó un momento a Ivanov reconocer la voz de Bryan, aunque el hecho que estuviera gritando empeoró su nueva jaqueca.

—"_**¿E-esta es su habitación?"- **_preguntó lo que podría ser un encargado.

—"_**¡ABRA!"- **_gritaron a coro los rusos, mientras Yuriy comenzó a moverse. Una parte lejana y estúpida se preguntó qué demonios hizo Kuznetvoz con las llaves, porque si el hotel se las cobraba él definitivamente no iba a pagar por ellas.

—Nh.

_Sin embargo cuando logró apoyarse en un codo, sintió que algo se movió a su lado. Había olvidado por un momento que no estaba solo, porque su cerebro se estaba tomando su tiempo en despertar. Él definitivamente no era bueno madrugando, era más bien el tipo de persona que le gustaba levantarse después de las 10 AM, claro que no es como si pudiera hacer eso. Porque entre ser capitán y lidiar con los novatos de la abadía, la idea sonaba ridícula._

_Como fuera, mientras su amotriz cerebro se reiniciaba y le explicaba que demonios estaba sucediendo, hubo algo que hizo cortó circuito y dejó en su mente en blanco. Pues, cuando fue capaz de reconocer a esa adormilada bicolor que bostezó perezosa, todo definitivamente se fue al diablo._

_Ella estaba sexymente despeinada (lo cual no creía posible), pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron, el silencio que los envolvió opacó el ruido de afuera. Ninguno de los dos hizo algún gesto, quizás porque seguían medio dormidos._

_Aun así, ambos finalmente tuvieron un deje de conciencia cuando analizaron donde estaban. Aunque encontrar la habitación de hotel del pelirrojo, no esclareció el asunto, ni siquiera explicaba que hacían en la misma cama._

_…al menos tenían la ropa puesta. De lo contrario sería más embarazoso de lo que ya era._

—¡Yuriy!

**PUM**

_La exclamación debió asustarlo, porque cuando los Blitzkrieg Boyz entraron con atropellada rudeza, Ivanov se fue de espaldas. Ahí se quejó por lo bajo, porque definitivamente fue la cosa más extraña y estúpida que había hecho últimamente, además ni siquiera estaban haciendo nada malo por lo que no debería ser él quien saliera corriendo de su propia cama._

_Pero mientras se sentaba de mala gana, vio que su equipo entró como un grupo de salvajes (donde dejaron tirado a un encargado en toda la entrada), para luego petrificarse en sus puestos. La razón era muy obvia, porque cuando Kai se sentó con una camisa de tira que le quedaba algo holgada, unas de las tiras se deslizó coquetamente por su hombro y acarició la pálida piel para mostrar esa sensual apariencia donde apenas, y cubría uno de sus pechos._

_Hiwatari llevaba unos boxers negros, pero sus torneadas y largas piernas le daban un sexy toque difícil de ignorar. Y eso…esa chica con poca ropa consiguió que el rudo, viril y bien macho equipo ruso se detuviera en seco. Casi tropiezan entre si debido a la impresión, por lo que Yuriy rodó los ojos una vez apoyó los brazos en el colchón._

_Por cierto él estaba bien, gracias por preguntar, sólo se cayó de espaldas. No había nada de qué preocuparse, después de todo no es como si le moleste desacomodarse unas cuantas vertebras en el proceso, ni nada parecido._

_…estúpido equipo._

—¿Qué paso?- preguntó Bryan cuando desvió un poco la mirada. Quizás, recordando por primera vez que Yuriy se había caído de la cama.

—¡¿Qué le hiciste?!- interrumpió Spencer. En realidad fue el primero en moverse, ya que se abalanzó sobre Kai y la resguardo entre sus grandes brazos como si Ivanov hubiera hecho algo malo. Pero mientras le daba a su capitán la peor mirada del mundo, como si fuera un violador de niños en un convento, pareció ignorar los esfuerzos de la chica por soltarse.

—¡Están en la calle!- señaló Ian al asomarse por la ventana- ¡Muévanse!

—Yeb (maldición)- áspero el grandote mientras se quitó la chaqueta, y se la puso encima a Kai- ¡No intentes nada!

—¡Alístense los esperamos en el parque!- dijo Bryan antes que Ivanov pudiera reclamar.

_Así sin más, los tres salieron con un último **"No se demoren" **que se perdió cuando azotaron la puerta. Luego hubo un largo y denso silencio, donde Kai y Yuriy vieron la puerta como si esperaran que algo más sucediera._

—¿Qué hago aquí?- preguntó la ruso-japonés una vez deslizó la chaqueta que descansaba sobre su cabeza.

—Iba a preguntarte lo mismo- suspiró aburrido. Era demasiado temprano como para lidiar con esto.

_Pero antes de poder agregar algo más, Kai se inclinó sobre el colchón para mirarlo a los ojos. La posición no fue la mejor, porque además de estar a un palmo de distancia, Hiwatari pareció olvidar que era una chica. Una cuya camisa holgada, le dio una buena vista de sus pechos en cuanto se movió._

—¿Sabes algo de lo que está pasando?

_Decir que el pelirrojo se sonrojo seria poco, pero se las arregló para fruncir el ceño mientras se puso de pie. Desde ahí vio a su compañero de equipo con desdén, mientras Kai se sentó para luego notar finalmente lo que tenía puesto._

_Él podía ser una chica, pero eso no significaba que durmiera de esta manera. Pero cuando intentó moverse para ver si su ropa estaba cerca, se sintió aturdido y todavía pesado_.

—¿Nos drogaron?- preguntó al ver como el otro se tambaleó hacia el closet. Dios le dolía la cabeza. Lo último que recordaba era la cena en la casa de Tyson, y luego…nada.

—Ponte esto- indicó Yuriy tras lanzarle algo de ropa- Puedes usar el baño mientras averiguo que está sucediendo.

_Ivanov también sentía ese sabor tan peculiar en la boca, propio de una droga que ya antes había probado en la época de Boris y sus locos experimentos. Pero cuando fue por su celular para llamar a alguno de sus amigos, Kai se puso de pie. El problema es que todavía se sentía torpe y débil, así que apenas tocó el suelo se fue hacia adelante._

_Lo extraño, fue el cuerpo que amortiguo la caída._

—Hn- se quejó Yuriy. No tenía la fuerza para mantenerlos a los dos de pie, demonios ni siquiera podía hacerlo por sí mismo. Pero fue un simple reflejo, algo que se vio obligado a realizar para salvar a la chica. Por eso estaba en el suelo, con los brazos alrededor de la estrecha cintura, y un cálido cuerpo femenino que apretó con suavidad.

Eso fue lo suficientemente raro como para que Kai apoyara las manos en el pecho contrario, y se alzara para verlo a los ojos.

—Ivanov…-empezó con esa fría expresión que le recordó a Yuriy que quien tenía en brazos, era el agresivo bicolor. A veces lo olvidaba-… tienes cinco segundos para soltarme o…

**PUM**

_Tan delicado como siempre, Yuriy la empujó. Por eso Hiwatari rodó a su lado mientras se quejó de mala gana. También maldijo por lo bajo, pero no medio con nada más mientras tomó la ropa que le fue arrojada y caminó al baño. Ahí cerró con menos fuerza de la que le hubiera gustado, y se apoyó en la puerta para luego golpear su cabeza contra ella._

_Ese idiota de Ivanov lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, lo trataba como si fuera una niña, con esa asquerosa prudencia y el cuidado que una chica requería._

—Imbécil.

_…¿Qué demonios estaba mal con el pelirrojo?_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Bueno, eso básicamente resumía su "agradable" despertar. Aunque no explicaba que hacían en el pantano. Quizás fue entre el aturdimiento y el jodido dolor de cabeza, cuando se subieron al metro y llegaron ahí. Claro que Kai respiró hondo al saber que el viaje fue extraño e incómodo, o al menos para "ella", aunque no podía explicar exactamente porque.

Su capitán no le habló, ni siquiera la miró. Por lo que en realidad no debería representar ningún problema, de hecho se sentaron cerca pero como si fueran un par de desconocidos. Lo cual de cierta manera eran, pero…había algo. Algo que no iba bien, y que faltaba. Sólo que la bicolor no todavía no descubría lo que era.

—Hn- gruñó enojada al detenerse, y apoyar las manos en las rodillas.

Por ahora Kai sopló un molesto mechón que le obstruía la vista, sólo para afilar la mirada cuando volvió a la misma posición. Estaba cansada, la ropa de Ivanov le quedaba grande, y la humedad del lugar mojó sus pantalones hasta la rodilla. Seguramente porque era un poco más bajita de lo acostumbrado, y sus piernas no eran tan largas como para evitar los charcos grandes. Eso sin mencionar que la droga no había salido por completo de su sistema, así que sus movimientos seguían siendo algo descuidados.

Al menos la ropa no era de chica, y cuando decía eso también quería decir que no tenía sostén. Lo que consiguió que tuviera tres chaquetas encima (_gracias a sus estúpidos compañeros de equipo) _Pero omitiendo que se estaba muriendo de calor, en realidad desde que despertó no tuvo uno, por lo que alguien debió quitárselo. Y estaba casi seguro que fueron Mariam y Julia, así que no le importo demasiado. Sin embargo estar corriendo era realmente incómodo.

Como fuera, mientras viaja en el tren, Ivanov le explicó lo que sucedía luego de hablar con el resto de los rusos. Aparentemente Tyson y compañía estaba detrás de esto, ellos los drogaron _(incluso a los __Blitzkrieg Boyz) _para tomar unas fotos donde se aprovecharon de su estado femenino, para chantajear al pelirrojo.

Por eso amenazaban con publicar las imágenes, y exponer a Yuriy como el bastardo que engaño a su novio con una chica. La cual por cierto tenía un terrible parecido con Hiwatari, así que además de ser un asqueroso traidor, tenía fetiches algo extraños.

—¡Por aquí!- señaló Bryan a los árboles.

Habían estado persiguiendo a los ex-BladeBreakers todo el día, así que Kai rodó los ojos mientras se irguió. De reojo vio a su Blade girar a su lado. Lo había estado usando para encontrar más rápido a los demás. Sin embargo ahora lo llamó y volvió a colocarlo en el lanzador, dispuesto a disparar en cualquier momento.

En algún punto esto se había convertido en un juego, o algo similar, porque habían estado detrás de sus amigos como si fuera el gato y el ratón (_versión blade luchadores) _Así que suspiró mientras comenzó a correr hacia el lugar señalado, los rusos también estaban un poco lentos por las drogas pero lo disimulaban lo mejor que podían.

Según sabia, sacaron a Bryan de la habitación que compartía con Yuriy y lo colocaron con Ian y Spencer. También les dejaron un mensaje donde se les informaba que tenían las fotos que arruinarían la reputación de su capitán, a menos que rompiera su noviazgo con Kai.

Lastimosamente los rusos despertaron antes, por lo que se vieron obligados a salir corriendo antes de lo esperado. Por eso estaban ahí.

—Nh- musitó Kai al apoyar una mano en un árbol, mientras el atardecer teñía el cielo de carmín y más sombras.

—¿Todo bien?- preguntó Spencer cuando se detuvo a su lado.

—Perfecto- áspero al ponerse derecha- Hace demasiado calor.

Se quejó, así que sin delicadeza se quitó las chaquetas, y prácticamente se las arrojo encima. Sin embargo, en cuanto lo hizo sintió una mirada intrusa, que la llevó a notar que Yuriy la observaba con poco interés antes de seguir su camino.

Definitivamente algo había cambiado con él.

—Vamos, ya los tenemos- dijo Spencer en cuanto comenzó a correr.

—Da (si)- dijo apática antes de seguirle el paso.

Quizás los demás se sobrepusieron rápido, pero ella no tanto. Seguramente porque hora era diferente, Kai era más bajita y suministrarle la misma dosis que usualmente se usaba siendo hombre, lo dejaba tal y como estaba ahora: atontada y torpe. Pero de alguna manera se las arregló para llegar al punto donde todos se reunían, aunque no tan bien como se supone, ya que debió carraspear para disimular su agotamiento. Incluso estaba jadeando un poco y eso que ni siquiera había corrido dos jodidos metros.

—¡Entreguen la cámara!- exigió Ian.

—¡Ni lo sueñes!- rugió Mariam con el lanzador en alto- ¡Nos costó mucho conseguir las fotos!

—Pues perdón por no apreciar su duro trabajo- dijo Bryan— Pero-necesitamos-la-camará.

Puntualizo algo enojado, porque en realidad todos lo estaban. Ser drogados no los hacia las personas más felices del mundo, en especial si era para manipularlos con un sucio plan que sonaba más como algo que Boris haría. Esto definitivamente era guerra, y si ellos querían jugar sucio, PUES QUE VENGA. Por eso los acorralaron contra esa muralla de árboles, y el pequeño lago que estaba a la derecha.

La maleza parecía lo suficientemente espesa como para no poder atravesarla, en especial cuando la noche comenzaba a caer. Quién sabe si podría salir un cocodrilo en su encuentro, después de todo era un pantano.

…¿había cocodrilos en esa parte del país, o incluso andando libres en Japón?

Con miradas de recelo, los Blitzkrieg Boyz dieron un rápido paneo para luego centrarse en sus recientes "enemigos" Eran cinco contra cinco (_además de Hilary y Kenny que se ocultaron detrás de Tyson), _todos estaban tensos y con sus Blades dispuestos a ser lanzados en cualquier momento.

—Hn, entreguen la cámara- pidió Kai con un largo suspiro que disimulaba su agitación. Cansado dejó caer su brazo lánguidamente a un lado, mientras sujetaba a Dranzer con un gesto escueto.

—Pero Kai…- se quejó Kinomiya al bajar a Dragoon.

—Pero nada- áspero- No quiero salir semi-desnuda en los periódicos.

—Nadie sabrá que eres tú- intervino Ray.

—Yo lo sabré- prosiguió la bicolor- Así que dénmela.

—Les dije que no era buena idea- se quejó Max cuando bajo su Blade.

—¡De ninguna maldita manera!- señaló Mariam- No vamos a darles nada.

Tuvieron que pasar por mucho para que el plan funcionara, y no iban a desistir sólo porque Hiwatari les pedía "por favor" que renunciaran a él. Sin embargo, también estaban siendo algo ingenuos al pensar que los rusos abandonarían el asunto tan fácilmente. Así que aprovechando la breve distracción, lanzador sus bestias bit.

Luego hubo gritos de sorpresa, blades chocando entres si, y un fuerte temblor que sacudió el pequeño claro.

…lo curioso fue el chapoteo del agua cuando un cuerpo cayó en el lago. No es como si a Kai le sorprendiera perder el equilibrio considerando su situación, además todo el maldito lugar estaba lleno de raíces, arbustos, y piedras que le obstruían el paso.

Sin mencionar que tampoco le importó demasiado, así que no hizo nada. Se podría decir que se dejó llevar, el gua estaba fría e hizo un agradable cambio con su piel caliente. Era casi relajante. Por eso miró la superficie mientras se hundía. El agua comenzaba a oscurecerse, por lo que los brillos del sol apenas y la tocaban. Era hermoso, pero tétrico al mismo tiempo, ya tras su espalda sólo había más penumbra.

Complacida con la imagen, soltó un poco el aire. Todavía podía aguantar un poco más, y esto se sentía tan bien que quería retener la sensación hasta que necesitara aire…o hasta que alguien la sacara a la fuerza.

Una mano sujetó herméticamente su brazo y la jaló con violencia para obligarla a emerger. Fue tan repentino e inesperado, que botó todo el aire y comenzó a toser.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- reclamó Yuriy, mientras Kai flotaba a su lado ya que ninguno de los dos podía tocar el suelo.

—Cof, cof ¿Yo? Cof cof… ¿Q-que haces tú?- reclamó mientras se quitaba el cabello de los ojos, y las ramitas y hojas que tenía encima.

—¡¿Están bien?!- gritó Julia desde la orilla, que a pesar de no estar tan lejos, bastó como para que todos se apiñaran para poder ver.

Más, el pelirrojo la ignoró cuando enarcó una ceja, porque la voz del bicolor sonó diferente. Así que curioso por ello lo siguió hasta que ambos pudieron tocar el suelo. ¿Kai creció el en los últimos cinco minutos? Dudoso le colocó una mano en la cabeza para medirlo, podía ser el desnivel. Pero cuando vio su pecho, inevitablemente lo jaló por el brazo para que volvieran a estar frente a frente.

—¿Uh?- masculló Kai, debido a la mano que se apoyó en su corazón y le hizo ver que el par de voluptuosos pechos sencillamente habían desaparecido- ¿Qué…?

Dijo completamente descolocado, pero antes de siquiera poder revisarse apropiadamente, un par de manos acunaron su rostro para que esos intensos ojos azules encontraron los suyos. Luego Yuriy apartó los mechones que le impedían verlo apropiadamente, y abrió grandes los ojos por ver al ruso-japonés tal y como era, un arisco y rebelde muchacho…que estaba completamente mojado.

Por el momento, Kai se apartó un poco para tocar su pecho que estaba tan plano como el de cualquier chico. De hecho las pronunciadas curvas, y las caderas anchas también se fueron. Así que sonrió cuando se centró en Yuriy.

—¡Volví!

—S-si- musitó el pelirrojo mientras lo vio tomar el cuello de la camisa, para inspeccionar bajo la ropa que todo hubiera vuelto a la normalidad.

Claro que Ivanov se quejó en sorpresa cuando un par de brazos lo envolvieron. Kai lo abrazó sin pensar, sólo lo hizo por la emoción. Y quizás eso fue impropio, y totalmente fuera de su personalidad pero quienes no han sido embrujados y obligados a cambiar de sexo, entonces no tienen derecho a opinar. Gracias.

—Volviste- concedió Yuriy algo aturdido una vez bajó la mirada, hacia el muchacho que tenía tan cerca. Dudoso en un principio, al final sonrió y devolvió el abrazo.

Sus manos se deslizaron lenta pero fuertemente alrededor de su espalda, hasta que lo jaló tan cerca que casi se caen por la resbalosa consistencia del suelo. Aunque la euforia inicial de Hiwatari desaprecio tan rápido como llegó, ya que se dio cuenta que tenía el rostro apoyado contra el pecho contrario.

Por eso lo único que pudo hacer, fue formular la pregunta más estúpida que se le hubiera ocurrido hasta ese momento: ¿Por qué se estaban abrazando? Es decir, él simplemente sufrió un lapsus de euforia, pero no esperaba que Ivanov respondiera, mucho menos que no lo soltara y que sus manos lo jalaran tan cerca.

No es como si se sintiera mal, es sólo que…bueno, en realidad no importó, porque Kai no pudo seguir esa línea de pensamientos gracias a los flashes que se dispararon. Su reacción natural fue encogerse un poco por el brillo cegador.

Yuriy imitó el movimiento, aunque lo apretó un poco más, seguramente para evitar que ambos volvieran a quedar bajo el agua. No obstante la situación apenas duro un momento, dado que el ruso-japonés lo empujó con un gruñido.

—¡Volviste!- celebró Tyson, mientras Mariam intentaba recuperar la cámara que esos abusivos rusos le quitaron en un momento de distracción.

Por ello Bryan y Spencer cubrían a Ian, mientras el bajito tomaba las fotos para que la agresiva peliazul no interrumpiera. Él ni siquiera dejó de tomar fotos cuando Yuriy y Kai se soltaron.

…pero cuando ambos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de la orilla, Tyson se lanzó sobre su amigo, seguido de cerca por Ray y Max. Pero eso Yuriy se cubrió con un brazo, por los tres idiotas que derribaron a Hiwatari.

No era nada interesante, así que el pelirrojo siguió su camino hasta que llegó a tierra firme, donde su equipo le ayudo a salir, ya que tener los pies básicamente adheridos al lodo no era fácil.

—Salgan, está anocheciendo- dijo Hilary mientras Kai mencionó algo sobre llamar a Hiro. Después de todo, tenía que saber si recupero su cuerpo gracias a él.

—Oh por Dios- áspero Yuriy en cuanto rodó los ojos y comenzó a caminar. De repente parecía extrañamente enojado, lo cual era inusual considerando que todo el tiempo estuvo calmado.

—¿Qué ocurre con él?- preguntó Bryan.

Los otros dos se encogieron de hombros, y miraron a su capitán y luego a Kai. Pero sin saber lo que sucedía, siguieron a Ivanov. De todas maneras no valía la pena tomar fotos de la "pareja" si no estaba junta.

—¡Hey!

Pero cuando Ian iba a borrar las fotos incriminatorias, encontró que la memoria de la cámara no estaba. Así que todo lo que tomó quedo en esa pequeña y maldita memoria, que el aparato tenía incorporado.

—No creíste que la dejaría en la cámara ¿cierto?- sonrió Mariam- ¿Qué tan tonta crees que soy?

Así comenzó una discusión, donde la peliazul y Julia retaban al otro equipo a buscar la memoria si se atrevían. Seguramente la escondieron en alguna parte de sus cuerpos, así que con la insinuación hecha siguió otro pequeño pleito. Y así estuvieron hasta que salieron del boscoso lugar, y caminaron por la calle hacia el metro.

Indiferente a la discusión, Kai sólo pudo usar el celular de Hilary (_porque desde que despertó no lo tuvo consigo), _cuando salieron del pantano porque no había señal.

—Hey Hiro, es Kai- dijo justo cuando las puertas del metro se abrieron, y Julia lo guió para que entrara.

—Tks.

Yuriy por su parte, chasqueó la lengua mientras seguía a los demás. La situación sólo empeoró ya que era la hora pico. Por eso todos estaban incomodos y apretados. Incluso fueron empujados y separados, donde algunos pasajeros hicieron algunos gestos desagradables por los mojados muchachos, y… ¿olía a pantano? Pero considerando que los blade luchadores no podían hacer nada, lo ignoraron lo mejor que pudieron.

—Cuelga, estas molestando a le gente.

Siendo justos, Kai hubiera esperado ese reclamo de cualquier persona menos de Ivanov. Por eso alzó sus bonitos ojos carmín contra la puerta del metro, para ver el reflejo contrario. Por el momento le estaba dando la espalda, aunque no hizo nada por intentar girar y encararlo. Eso sería incomodo, sin mencionar que no pareció interesado en hacerlo.

El tren estaba lo suficientemente lleno como para que todos se hubieran separado en pequeñas parejas, o incluso estaban solos. Y aunque consiente del poco agrado que sentía Yuriy hacia él, no es como si el pelirrojo decidiera donde quería estar considerando la multitud que lo obligaba a permanecer ahí.

—¿Qué crees que significa?- le preguntó a Kinomiya, todavía viendo por la puerta, esta vez concentrado en el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad.

Porque esta conversación era importante, como de vida o muerte. Así que podían venírsele todos los pasajeros encima, pero la única manera que soltara el celular es que el mismo Hiro colgara, o le quitaran el aparato de su mano inerte (_así de dramático, gracias) _Como sea iba a seguir hablando.

—Entiendo- masculló justo cuando entraron a un túnel.

Entonces hubo algo peculiar. Era ese "algo" que había sentido que le faltaba, y que no había notado que desapareció desde que…bueno, desde que todo este estúpido asunto empezó. Pero cuando buscó el motivo, sus ojos se centraron en el reflejo del vidrio. Esta vez, debido a la oscuridad del exterior pudo apreciar mejor la expresión de Yuriy. Donde ese par de ojos azules lo estaban mirando.

Su capitán no lucia muy contento, y podía entender porque. Después de todo estaba mojado, rodeado de gente, y cada cierto tiempo alguien lo empujaba.

—Uh… ¿Qué?...Ah sí, sigo aquí- masculló Kai.

Por un momento dejó de oír la voz de Hiro, aunque no supo exactamente en qué momento se distrajo de esa manera. Sin embargo su desconcierto pareció llamar la atención del más alto, porque Yuriy abandono su expresión molesta cuando se dio cuenta que podía ver a Hiwatari por su reflejo. Aunque eso le auspicio una mirada curiosa, por notar que Kai lo había estado viendo.

—Entiendo- prosiguió el bicolor.

Por instinto agachó la mirada para que algunos mechones lo ocultaran. Luego frunció el ceño y se mordió los labios, mientras escuchaba al peliazul. Porque había algo fastidioso aquí, tal vez era darse cuenta _(de esta estúpida manera_), que Yuriy no lo había mirado desde que se convirtió en una chica, o al menos no de esta forma tan curiosa y extraña.

Pero probablemente lo que más le fastidiaba, es que se estaba sonrojando.

¿Qué demonios?

CONTINUARA:

Ann: ¡Wiiiiii ~(°¬°)~!

Ro: Chan, chan, chan channnn (música de suspenso xD) Un giro en la historia xD, veamos cuanto le dura el respiro a Kai ñ-n

Ann: Molestarlo siempre se divertido Ne n0n. Pero prometo que en el próximo capítulo habrá un acercamiento más directo entre los dos n-n

Ro: Oks, por el momento nos despedimos n-n. Como saben el Fanfiction está colocando los anónimos como Guest oO, así que no sabemos quienes escriben. Por favor coloquen sus nicknames para poder responderles adecuadamente n—n.

De acuerdo como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction que impide contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n-n.

Para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice **Autor: Ann Saotomo**. Bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS n-n**

**NOTA: QUIENES ESTAN REGISTRADOS EN EL FANFICTION, LES ENVIE LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS RESPECTIVAS CUENTAS oO, SI ALGUIEN NO LA RECIBIÓ POR FAVOR AVISAR! (Aunque si tienen bloqueada la opción para enviar mensajes o.o, entonces lo pongo en mi profil) **

Para dejarme un Reviewer escriben dentro del rectángulo que esta aquí abajo n.n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction para hacerlo u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile.

Se despiden:

Ann: Esperamos que hayan pasado unas bonitas fiestas navideñas n—n.

Ro: También les deseamos lo mejor, y que todos sus proyectos de año se cumplan Ne n0n.

**PD: No se olviden de visitar el canal de Youtube, y el Facebook XDD. Nuevos videos e imágenes °-°**


	5. I'M JUST YOUR PROBLEM

Ann: "La da da da da, I will bury in the ground, La da da da da, I'll bury you with my sound" ~(=¬=)~

(Turaba enfurecida tomando cafesito en la casa de Ann): =¬=

Ro: oO… esto está mal en mucho niveles u¬uUU

Ann: "I'm just your problem" ~(°¬°)~

Ro: De acuerdo, no mas Hora de Aventura para ti xD

Ann: ¬¬… como sea, en verdad lamento la demora, han sido unos meses de locura xD, entre mi trabajo de medio tiempo y mis otras ocupaciones no he tenido tiempo n.n

Ro: De todas maneras esperamos que disfrutes del capítulo n-n

(Turba enfurecida tomando cafesito): =¬=

Ann: n¬nUU. Oks, a diferencia de otras historias esta tiene algunas aclaraciones o.o

Lo primero y más importante que deben saber, es que **ESTO ES UN YAOI **u¬uUU**, no importa que sea FemKai**. A lo largo de la historia lo entenderán, así que no se confundan por favor oÔ

BeyBlade no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, no ganamos ni un peso con esto, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

También es una situación inusual que no nos hace responsables de pérdida de neuronas oO, pues aunque Ann dice que esto contiene humor ¬¬UU, no puedo asegurarlo u.u.

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! **YuriyxKai**, luego no digan que no se los advertí u.u, **Kai** hace de **uke**.

CAPITULO CINCO: I'M JUST YOUR PROBLEM **(Eileen Montgomery)**

Ahhh.

Un suspiro se perdió entre la noche, mientras un par de fieros ojos carmín miraron fijamente el techo del Dojo Kinomiya donde ahora Kai Hiwatari estaba acostado. Su expresión fue de completa resignación, por lo que dio un largo parpadeo antes de volver a centrarse en la nada.

Era obvio que no pudiera dormir, pero no hay nada mejor que un extraño día para tener un desenlace aún más absurdo. Aunque, lo patético del asunto es que se estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones.

Así que, estar en medio de tres equipos sinceramente no le sorprendía tanto como debería. De hecho el problema no eran los ronquidos de Lee, los balbuceos de Mariam, o que Spencer hiciera ese extraño sonido como si se estuviera ahogando (_como la mitad de un ronquido o un chiflido, de lo que él llamaba un serio problema respiratorio), _si no que a pesar del enorme espacio, todos decidieron amontonarse en la mitad donde Kai intentaba dormir.

La culpa…quizás era suya por ocurrírsele existir. Pero como fuera, sólo pudo resoplar aun cuando sabía que había una "buena" explicación (_tan buena como cualquiera) _Sin embargo pensar en ella hizo que rodara los ojos, porque parte de su ser estaba enojada por verse envuelto entre ese grupo de idiotas, pero otra parte…esa que era más pequeña _(minúscula, y si desviaban la mirada seguramente la perderías de vista)_ sentía cierta simpatía. O al menos intentaría sentirla si no estuviera a punto de morir de calor.

¡Ah que molesto es todo esto!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Nh. Dormir sería mucho más fácil si alguien no estuviera golpeando la puerta de su habitación._

_Molesto, Yuriy se quejó por lo bajo pero no se movió. Porque no le importaba si era el presidente, el papa, o el mismísimo holocausto, pues él no se iba a parar de la cama hasta que su cuerpo quiera hacerlo, y la última vez que le preguntó eso ocurriría a las dos de la tarde. Así que mientras buscaba una almohada para ponerse en la cabeza, dio un rápido vistazo del lugar. _

_A juzgar por la luz de la mañana todavía era muy temprano, por lo que la única posibilidad de que la puerta se abriera es que un equipo Swat, o Superman la derribaran. Después de todo él merecía dormir. El destino y la vida se lo debían, porque entre estar rodeado de personas locas que alteran su sueño y la maldición del bicolor, ha tenido muy poco tiempo para descansar._

—Hn- se quejó al colocarse boca abajo, y apretar la almohada sobre su cabeza con la intención de apagar el ruido.

_Anoche regresaron muy tarde al hotel, ya que estuvieron buscando al estúpido hermano de Tyson. Según lo que le dijo a Kai por teléfono, encontró a alguien que podía ayudar pero además de dejar una larga lista de ingredientes, colgó sin dar más explicaciones. Tampoco mencionó si fue gracias a él que el bicolor volvió a la normalidad, pero aparentemente eso estuvo bien para su segundo al mando, porque luego de ponerse ropa seca en la casa de Tyson, comenzó a buscar las cosas. _

_Sin embargo pensar en ello hizo que Ivanov gruñera, porque nunca había visto a Kai expresar ese tipo de confianza en alguien. Él sabía que Hiwatari haría lo que fuera por sus amigos, pero con Hiro era diferente. Su amistad con la antigua BBA-Revolution nació con el equipo, el tiempo, y las batallas. Donde todo eso consiguió que los apreciara y respetara a su manera. Pero con Hiro no había nada de eso. _

_Y si Yuriy pensó que tal vez era por su fuerza y habilidad con el Blade, desechó el pensamiento porque había personas más fuertes que él y el ruso-japonés jamás mostró ningún tipo de agrado por alguno. ¿Tal vez es porque era el hermano de Tyson? Uno cuyas habilidades en el Blade son lo suficientemente aceptables como para darle algo de batalla a su hermanito, ¿o quizás porque era inteligente y astuto? _

_Aceptar todo eso lo llevaba al mismo punto, donde habían otros que compartían esas habilidades pero Kai ni los detallaba. Así que ¿exactamente de que se estaba perdiendo? ¿Qué hacía al mayor de los Kinomiya tan importante, como para que Kai lo coloque en un nivel más alto?_

—_**¡Yuriy!**_- llamaron desde afuera.

_¿Kai? _

_Sin pensar, el pelirrojo se apoyó en los codos por lo que la almohada cayó a un lado. Claro que dudoso, se sentó mientras nuevos golpes llenaron la habitación. _

—_**¡Habré la puerta idiota!**_

_¿Qué hace Hiwatari a las…? ¿Qué hora es? Con torpeza comenzó a buscar su celular que estaba bajo alguna almohada. Donde las nueve de la mañana arrancó un quejido molesto, pero de todas maneras se puso de pie con un bostezo. _

—Ni una palabra.

_Cuando abrió la puerta, miró sorprendido a ese muchacho bajito, hasta que comenzó a sonreír divertido. Quizás porque estaba listo para soltar algún comentario mordaz e ingenioso, ya que Kai Hiwatari estaba lleno de pintura. Los colores no sólo mancharon la ropa y el cabello, si no que antes de dejarlo pasar, Ivanov se asomó para ver el camino de huellas que hizo en el pasillo. _

_Lo curioso es que había varias marcas que se dividieron en dos caminos. Una llevaba a su habitación y la otra a la Spencer e Ian. Y eso fue…sospechoso, además ¿Dónde estaba Bryan? Cuando giró para buscarlo Kai aprovechó y entró, pero no es como si eso le importara porque cerró para meditar un poco la situación. _

_Kuznetzov no estaba, y quienes venían con el bicolor se quedaron en el otro cuarto porque… ¿Por qué? ¿Se supone que algo iba suceder, o él tenía que hacer algo? Casi negó con la cabeza, y desechó la idea tan rápido como desfiló por su cabeza, porque eso no tenía sentido, después de todo ¿Qué haría él con Kai?_

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—La otra habitación está llena.

—No. Me refiero aquí en el hotel- corrigió Yuriy- ¿Por qué vinieron?

_El ruso-japonés que iba al baño para limpiarse, se detuvo a mitad de camino y viró sobre los talones con el ceño fruncido._

—Ustedes nos llamaron—señaló— Y cuando llegamos terminamos "accidentalmente" cubiertos de pintura, porque el andamio que estaba en la parte nueva del hotel además de aparecer "mágicamente" en el lobby, también se vino abajo— reclamó al cruzarse de brazos— Eso fue peligroso, a Mariam casi le cae una varilla en la cabeza.

_Eso tal vez explicaría porque Kai tenía parte de la muñeca y el brazo hinchados. Se dio cuenta que ello ya que comenzó a examinarlo con la mirada, pero si se había lastimado en algún otro lugar fue difícil saberlo con tanta pintura. _

—¿Sabes lo que esto significa?- prosiguió Kai algo molesto, pues comenzó a acercarse— El hotel nos ofreció vacaciones (_para que no demandemos) _y Bryan me dio una larga explicación del porqué no debería rechazarlas.

_Probablemente le dijo las consecuencias de no querer estar con su novio, ni siquiera cuando le ofrecen una habitación gratis. Y aunque la negativa haría que las personas empiecen a dudar, los __Blitzkrieg Boyz se encargarían que su capitán sea la victima aquí. No importaba si debían recurrir a esos dramas Mexicanos, Venezolanos o Peruanos porque para hacer que Kai sea el traidor, unirían las tres cosas para crear algo tan terriblemente genial, que los demás dramas llorarían o se suicidarían de la envidia (así de drástico, gracias) _

_Yuriy estaba casi seguro que Kuznetzov se lo explicó así, porque sus amigos estaban jugando sus cartas más importantes. Pues hacer que la relación se muestre solida es el propósito de todo el asunto. Y si estaban arriesgando tanto (como casi enviar a Mariah al hospital), es porque Kai volvió a ser hombre y debían darse prisa antes que algo malo sucediera. _

—No te rías- amenazó el bicolor con un aura oscura.

_Sin embargo Ivanov no pudo evitar sonreír, de hecho debió morderse los labios para apagar una risita. Porque aunque todavía no tenía el panorama completo de la situación, esos pequeños pedazos eran hilarantes. Después de todo, no siempre ves a Kai Hiwatari entrar a tú habitación cubierto de pintura. Además, si lo pensaba esta era la primera vez que lo oía hablar tanto y eso de alguna manera… era agradable. _

—Escucha, no importa si se meten conmigo, yo puedo lidiar con ustedes- gruñó al plantarse al frente, sin importarle la diferencia de estaturas— Pero si le hacen daño a alguno de mis amigos, no sólo los voy a lastimar sino que me iré; y no me importa la mala publicidad, o si debo empezar mi propio equipo de Beyblade porque te juro que lo hare ¿Entiendes?

—Da (si)- resopló Yuriy— Uh… ¿quieres que te preste algo para ponerte?

_El cambio brusco en el tema aunque afiló la mirada carmín, no consiguió nada más. Kai se quedó dónde estaba mientras su capitán abrió el armario. _

_Porque no es como si el pelirrojo no se tomara en serio su amenaza porque si lo hacía. Sabía que Hiwatari era muy capaz de cumplirla, pero como ya dijo, en ese momento tenía partes y piezas inconclusas de los planes de sus amigos, así que tendría que esperar hasta tener toda la información. _

_Más, antes que Yuriy pudiera pensar en otra cosa, cuando abrió la puerta del armario algo llamó su atención. Había ropa que no era suya y aunque al principio pensó que era de Bryan, cuando desdobló una camisa y la colocó contra el pecho, la prenda desapareció. _

—¿Por qué tienes mí ropa?- regañó Kai al empujarlo a un lado para investigar por sí mismo.

—Nié znáyu (No sé)

_Sintiéndose tan fuera de lugar como se sentía, esa fue la respuesta más honesta que Yuriy pudo dar. Así que el bicolor lo miró de reojo, para luego volver a las prendas que sacó con cuidado de no mancharla. Encontrar incluso su ropa interior consiguió que hiciera una mueca de fastidio, porque enserio ¿desde cuándo los rusos se convirtieron en un grupo de acosadores? _

_De mala gana, Kai tomó lo que necesitaba y miró de nuevo a su capitán que tenía una graciosa expresión de desentendimiento. No le sorprendía que él no supiera lo que ocurría, porque eran los demás quienes formulaban los planes. Pero aun así, tenía todo el derecho de enojarse con él._

—Amarra mejor a tus perros- gruñó al dar media vuelta y azotar la puerta del baño.

_Sin tiempo para reclamar, Ivanov frunció el ceño y resopló una maldición. Por perros debía referirse a los demás __Blitzkrieg Boyz, y con eso quiso decir que no tenía control de su equipo. Así que enojado chasqueó la lengua, y caminó a la cama donde se dejó caer boca arriba. _

—Hn.

_Kai estaba equivocado, no es como si no tuviera control de sus jugadores, en realidad era todo lo contrario. Desde el momento en que dijo que no iba a romper su fingido noviazgo, prácticamente los autorizó a hacer lo necesario para que nadie se interpusiera en su camino. Y ellos se tomaban muy enserio las ordenes. Quizás demasiado, pero no es como si pudiera culparlos. Pero tal vez debería hablarles ya que alguien casi salió herido. Pero no era porque Kai lo exigió, o incluso porque estaba enojado, sino porque Ivanov así lo quería._

—Yuriy…

_¡WWAAAAA!_

_Es decir "¿Hn?"_

_Fingiendo total calma de la fantasmagórica aparición, Yuriy se alzó sobre los codos para ver a Bryan y compañía en la habitación. Ellos se acercaron con cuidado, mientras revisaban el cuarto como si estuvieran buscando algo. _

—Kai se está bañando- dijo al volver a acostarse, donde los demás se quedaron quietos hasta que escucharon el agua de la ducha.

—¡¿Y tú que hace aquí?!- preguntó Ian mientras Spencer y Bryan lo sujetaron de los brazos para que se sentara, y luego se pusiera de pie.

—¿Dónde más podría estar?- suspiró aburrido. Porque en verdad quería estar en la cama un momento más.

—Con Kai- dijo Bryan, donde sonrió ante el desconcierto ajeno, y la reacción repentina cuando se acercaron al baño.

—¿Qué?

_Con una expresión confusa, el pelirrojo vio a Ian colocarse al frente, mientras los otros dos lo detuvieron una vez intentó soltarse. _

—Tienes que entrar- dijo Spencer.

—¿Q-que? ¡¿Por qué?!- reclamó Yuriy, y fue sorprendente como la actitud de su equipo cambió ahora que Kai dejó de ser una chica. Porque jamás lo impulsarían a entrar si se tratara de la niña de sus ojos— ¡De ninguna maldita manera!

—¿Por qué no?- preguntó Ian extrañamente calmado, como si estar en la ducha con uno de sus jugadores fuera cosa de todos los días.

—¿Por qué no?- repitió- ¡¿Acaso estás escuchando lo que dices?!

—Necesitamos fotos- señaló Bryan con mordaz desenvoltura.

—¡¿De qué?!- preguntó esta vez alarmado cuando fue empujado (_prácticamente arrastrado)_ más cerca de la puerta.

—Yuriy no tienes cinco años. Usa la imaginación- regañó Ian.

—Además no necesitamos nada demasiado comprometedor- dijo Spencer mientras junto a Bryan, comenzaron a quitarle la camisa.

—Piensa en esto como un ahorro de agua- intervino Kuznetzov, divertido de la expresión casi horrorizada de su amigo en cuanto empezaron a desvestirlo— Hay que salvar el planeta. Y todo el mundo sabe que una ducha es mejor de dos.

—Uhh eso me gusta, Blitzkrieg Boyz salvando a la madre tierra- dijo Ian al extender las manos como si pudiera ver el slogan- Podemos empezar una campaña publicitaria.

—¿Por el medio ambiente?- divagó Spencer ajeno a los intentos del pelirrojo por mantener la camisa en su lugar.

—¡Por la publicidad y los patrocinadores!

—Mejor nos damos prisa antes que…

—¿Qué hacen?

_Y así sin más; la puerta se abrió para interrumpir al pelilavanda, así que ahí Kai parpadeó sorprendido de encontrar a ese loco cuarteto. Los cuales por cierto parecían a punto de desvestir a Ivanov, sin embargo cuando habló todos lo miraron en silencio hasta que se alejaron del pelirrojo. _

—Si Yuriy, ¿Qué estás haciendo? No ves que Kai se estaba bañando- dijo Bryan tras alejarse junto con Ian y Spencer.

—¿Qué? ¡Yo no…!- reclamó el pelirrojo cuando fue ligeramente empujado por los demás, para que enfrentara su aparente ofensa.

—Hn.

_Sin embargo cuando estuvieron frente a frente, el ruso-japonés lo fulminó con la mirada. Quizás porque estaba invadiendo su espacio personal, o porque Yuriy estuvo a punto de hacer-lo-que-sea-que-sus-amigos-querían, lo cual además de infantil era estúpido y patético, así que Kai gruñó lo suficientemente alto como para que todos se callaran. Claro que al final rodó los ojos para así salir de la habitación, porque ya estaba limpio y no había ningún motivo para estar con su "novio"_

—Por cierto Kai, necesitamos unas fotos así que no te vayas- dijo Ian- Sólo tomara un segundo.

… _debió salir corriendo cuando tuvo la oportunidad. _

—Imagino que no quieres una larga explicación de porqué debes hacerlo- señaló Spencer.

—No gracias- masculló Kai- Así estoy bien.

—Genial, sólo será un abrazo.

_El pelirrojo asintió, por lo que se movió hacia su compañero de equipo que había terminado en la mitad de la habitación, debido a su intento de escape. Sin embargo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se detuvo y frunció un poco el ceño. _

—No vas a golpearme ¿cierto?- preguntó precavido, donde Kai negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—¿Listos?- dijo Ian por lo que Yuriy lo miró sobre el hombro. Después vio que Spencer y Bryan sacaron un par de cámaras de los bolsillos, para luego acomodarse a los lados en busca de diferentes ángulos.

_No estaban tan cerca como para sentirse incómodos pero ser observados no es precisamente la sensación más agradable del mundo. Por eso Yuriy chasqueó la lengua. Sin embargo cuando se centró en el bicolor, la presencia de sus amigos resulto mucho más incómoda de lo que debería, probablemente porque los demás lo estaban siguiendo con las cámaras mientras Kai lo miraba fijamente. _

_Así que en un intento por ignorar el pensamiento, notó que el bicolor tenía el cabello húmedo y por un momento torpe y descoordinado, ambos alzaron los brazos sin saber dónde poner las manos. Parecía que estuvieran bailando, pero al final se tocaron de la manera más extraña que pudieran imaginar. Aunque al menos cuando las manos de Yuriy se deslizaron por su espalda, la sensación de tener ese cálido cuerpo junto al suyo fue más natural. Donde el bicolor lo abrazó por la cintura, y su rostro quedo contra su pecho así que su expresión quedo oculta. _

_Al principio Ivanov le dedicó una aburrida expresión una vez bajó la mirada, pero después de un par de segundos una sonrisa curvó sus labios. Y ya sintiéndose más a gusto, subió lentamente una mano para marcar un trayecto imaginario hacia su cuello. Con cuidado sus dedos se deslizaron por su nuca y llegaron al cabello húmedo. Fue un toque suave pero el pelirrojo se encargó se presionar lo suficiente como para que el ruso-japonés se erizara. _

_Por ello se rio bajito, y jaló a Kai más cerca sin importarle el gruñido entre dientes y el cuerpo que se tensó de repente. _

—Hn- masculló Hiwatari de mala gana, porque se sentía incómodo, en especial cuando una pierna se deslizó entre las suyas y creó una molesta y estrecha presión.

_Donde de un momento a otro, sentía demasiado de Ivanov: el calor de su cuerpo, su respiración, y como sus brazos se amoldaron hasta que parecía casi cómodo. Pero lo que le fastidio fue escucharlo reírse por lo bajo. _

_Porque, ¿Qué demonios era todo esto? Cuando era chica ni lo miraba y ahora aceptaba hacer algo voluntariamente con él. ¿Acaso estaba loco? Y no es como si estuviera exagerando, porque esto era totalmente incongruente a su personalidad y no tenía sentido. Así que con un mohín de disgusto, Kai frunció el ceño pero no se movió. Sus brazos seguían alrededor de la cintura contraria, pero se estremeció cuando una mano se enredó en su cabello y comenzó a moverse un poco, casi como lo estuviera acariciando. _

—¡Hey!- se quejó Kai al empujarlo ligeramente para poder verlo a los ojos. En verdad sentía como si se estuviera burlando de él. Cosa que empeoró cuando se miraron, y el ruso sonrió arrogante.

—Genial, eso está genial. Quédense así- sonrió Ian con su propia cámara- Ahora una besándose.

—…

_Por reflejo, el bicolor le dio un golpe en los riñones a su capitán; donde el ruso naturalmente se agachó por el dolor, mientras Kai miró su puño al igual que los demás. _

—Dijiste que no lo golpearías- dijo Bryan.

—Ci-cierto- jadeó Ivanov falto de aire.

—Lo siento- dijo Hiwatari tras encogerse de hombros sin darle mucha importancia. Había sido un reflejo, por lo que en realidad no lo lamentaba.

—Tenemos una conferencia en 20 minutos. No te vayas del hotel- dijo Spencer cuando lo vio dar media vuelta con la intención de salir.

—Hn.

_Aun cuando era normal que antes de los torneos los periodistas querían una o dos entrevistas, ellos usualmente las evitaban. Sin embargo con todo este estúpido problema del noviazgo, parecía que buscan cualquier excusa para exhibir su "relación"_

—¿Uh?

_Claro que por un momento, el pensamiento fue olvidado una vez tropezó. No fue nada particularmente anormal ni llamativo, pero consiguió que mirara el suelo como si pudiera encontrar una explicación. Cuando no vio nada salió de la habitación. Pero en cuanto cerró la puerta, sacó su celular para llamar a Hiro. _

_Mientras el aparato sonaba, caminó hacia la habitación continua para buscar a sus amigos. _

—Hiro…- sonrió cuando el otro contesto.

—_**Kai…**_

_Curioso._

_No había otra manera de describirlo, porque de repente la voz del mayor sonó tan cerca que fue abrumador. Era un tono grave e intenso que lo erizó, como si lo tuviera a su lado hablándole al oído. Así que aunque su primer impulso fue detenerse, sus pasos parecieron más lentos de lo que hubiera esperado en un principio. Y antes de siquiera imaginarlo, el mundo se detuvo mientras él quedo suspendido en la nada. _

—_**K…ka…Kai…**_¡KAI!

_El llamado lo tomó fuera de lugar, en especial cuando lo siguiente que vio fue el rostro de Tyson a un palmo de distancia. Instintivamente se fue hacia atrás, donde tropezó con algo que lo hizo caer sentado. Por fortuna había un sofá tras su espalda, así que no se lastimo. _

—¿Estas bien viejo?- preguntó el peliazul al acercarse, aunque su amigo le dio un manotazo cuando quiso tocarlo.

_Luego el bicolor agachó la cabeza y la sujetó con las manos, porque de repente se sentía tan mareado que jadeó por lo bajo. _

—¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Ian.

—No sé- admitió Tyson.

—No es otro truco de ustedes ¿cierto?- se quejó el ruso bajito- Porque tenemos que salir en cinco minutos.

—¡Hey! Esto no es nuestra culpa- saltó Mariam desde uno de los asientos de esa pequeña sala- ¡Es su culpa! Lo están presionando demasiado.

_De reojo y con poco interés, Yuriy observó la pequeña pelea que se formó entre los blade luchadores, hasta que desvió ligeramente la mirada hacia Kai. Al final terminó viéndolo abiertamente sin saber que ocurría, pues luego de haberse alistado, el pelirrojo se reunió con su equipo para esperar que la conferencia de prensa empezara. Sin embargo en todo ese tiempo Hiwatari estuvo tan distante como siempre. No habló ni tampoco hizo excesivo contacto visual con nadie, quizás lo más extraño fue que cuando alguien le hablaba se alejaba, pero considerando su estoica personalidad eso tampoco resulto particularmente anormal. _

_Y no es como si lo estuviera vigilando, si no que cuando alguien como Kai habla, sencillamente te das cuentas. Pero ahora sólo lucia… adolorido y desconcertado, por lo que Yuriy rodó los ojos y salió de ese caótico lugar, para luego regresar con un vaso de agua y una aspirina. _

_Parecía que nadie notó su partida, pero no le importo. Así que con apatía se acomodó junto al ruso-japonés. Él no alzó la mirada así que gruñó por lo bajo, y se puso de cuclillas para llamar su atención. _

—Chto…? (¿Qué…?)- musitó Kai cuando aflojó la presión de sus manos y miró a su capitán sintiendo que los ojos le dolían si los movía, así que maldijo la estúpida jaqueca.

—Toma- dijo Yuriy al extender lo que tenía en las manos- Te duele la cabeza ¿no es así?

_Oh._

_Eso era extrañamente atento de su parte, pero sin tener tiempo de indagar en la extraña amabilidad, Kai aceptó el vaso y la medicina. Por ello musito un suave "gracias". Pero aun adolorido se fue hacia atrás, donde apoyó la espalda en el sofá y se deslizó un poco en el mueble hasta que pudo colocar la cabeza en el respaldar. En el proceso dobló la espalda en una posición momentáneamente cómoda, que le permitió alzar un brazo para cubrirse del exceso de luz._

—Demonios ¡Cállense!

—…

_Sin mayor incentivo, todos guardaron silencio. Pero con promesas y miradas que aseguraban que esto no se quedaba así, los blade luchadores refunfuñaron mientras salían de la habitación. _

—Vamos, la conferencia está a punto de comenzar- dijo Bryan junto a la puerta con los otros dos rusos a su lado.

—Sí, ya vamos- aseguró Yuriy al mirarlos sobre el hombro, para luego volver su atención en el bicolor. No pasó mucho para que se pudiera de pie, y lo observara desde arriba donde se mordió la lengua para quizás obligarse a hablar— ¿Estas bien?

—Da (si)

—Entonces vamos- finalizó al tomar su mano y tirar de él.

_Por ello Kai fue obligado a pararse, mientras su mano libre presionó el puente de la nariz con la intención de disminuir el dolor. Aun cuando el pelirrojo era frio y apático, intentaba cuidar de sus jugadores, por lo que su extraña atención no era particularmente anormal, sólo resultaba un poco incomoda. _

—Hey- llamó Yuriy como ese tono duro y desinteresado cuando apretó su mano- No vas a desmayarte ¿cierto?

_Tenía que preguntar, ya que Hiwatari estaba siendo extrañamente dócil. En circunstancias normales, acercarse a él con medicina seguramente le hubiera valido una maldición y una gélida mirada._

—No- áspero Kai al alzar la mirada y notar que estaban a punto de entrar a lo que suponía era la sala de conferencias. Mas antes de Ivanov abriera la puerta, sus dedos se entrelazaron y fue increíblemente fácil como sus manos parecieron encajar.

_No era incomodo o extraño, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello ya que el otro lo jaló al interior. Ahí los periodistas comenzaron a tomar fotos. Así que con un suspiro cansado (porque en serio no quería lidiar con esto ahora), Kai caminó junto a su capitán con el mismo porte imponente de siempre, hasta que llegaron a una mesa que estaba sobre una pequeña tarima. _

_El dolor de cabeza era punzante, y de vez en cuando la presión hacia que uno de sus ojos doliera. Pero sin intenciones de mostrarse afectado, se quedó tan serio como siempre. _

_Pero una vez se sentaron y las preguntas comenzaron, Kai recordó algo importante. Había estado hablando con Hiro antes que todo ocurriera, y considerando que tenía una enorme laguna mental, comenzó a buscar su celular. Como todavía tenía una mano prisionera sobre la mesa, se movió un poco pero no demasiado para no llamar la atención. _

—¿Qué haces?- preguntó Ivanov por lo bajo; molesto por el movimiento a su lado.

_Y no es como si estuviera atento a las preguntas, si no que era incomodo que se moviera estando tan cerca. Pero aparentemente inclinarse para hablarle al oído desató una lluvia incandescente porque lo siguiente que supo, fue que los flashes se dispararon tan rápido que debió cerrar los ojos y fruncir el ceño. _

—Tengo que hablar con Hiro- dijo el bicolor descuidado, porque al diablo los periodistas, el fingido noviazgo y los blade luchadores, ya que había perdido 20 minutos de su vida y quería respuestas, gracias.

—Hn.

_Sin embargo dejó de buscar el aparato cuando escuchó ese sonido, debió ser su imaginación porque cuando buscó el origen, Yuriy estaba mirando a otra parte. _

—Hiwatari-san…

—Ahora no- dijo Kai al ponerse de pie.

—¿Qué? Pero…

_Confundidos, los periodistas comenzaron a hablar más rápido dado que todo el equipo se incorporó. El capitán lo hizo porque todavía estaba sujetando la mano de su novio, y el resto por simple reflejo. Aunque mientras Ian intentaba calmarlos, Yuriy jaló a Hiwatari para detenerlo. _

—¿Qué sucede?

—Tengo que hablar con Hiro- repitió en cuanto estuvieron de frente- Yo…

…

…

…

…_casi de inmediato hubo un largo silencio, donde la sala presenció con asombro el momento exacto donde Kai Hiwatari abrazó con fuerza a su novio, como si nunca quisiera soltarlo. Claro que el desconcierto general fue interrumpido por una nueva lluvia de flashes, donde la pareja giró de tal manera que Ivanov les daba la espalda. _

_Fue el ruso-japonés quien hizo que el pelirrojo quedar de esa manera, después de todo Yuriy estaba tan aturdido que no opuso resistencia. Mas, el desconcierto del principio finalmente desapareció, y ya sin dudar rodeó el delgado cuerpo y miró hacia abajo donde Kai enterró el rostro en su pecho. _

_Sus brazos lo envolvieron de manera hermética, donde los dedos se clavaron en su espalda casi como si tuviera miedo que alguien los separara. Cosa que no es tan descabellada considerando que de un momento a otro Kai era más bajito, y un par de grandes pechos se presionaban contra su abdomen. Además, desde ese ángulo Yuriy también podía ver las caderas pronunciadas y el cabello que creció un poco más. Así que fue normal y natura que la reguardara de miradas indiscretas. Porque esto señoras y señores, era la versión femenina de Kai Hiwatari._

_Ivanov no podía explicar qué demonios había sucedido, o porque el bicolor cambio de repente, pero mientras su cerebro intentaba volver a funcionar, noto que el bajito se movió sólo un poco para que los pantalones (que le quedaban grandes) no se le cayeran. Sin embargo, eso no funcionó mucho porque la prenda bajó lentamente por su cadera._

_Tal vez por eso la ruso-japonés lo abrazó, así que para ayudarle colocó una mano en la base de su espalda y sujetó el pantalón. Ella suspiró agradecida, pero la tensión en sus hombros no desapareció. Así que en un intento por ordenar sus pensamientos, Yuriy miró a los demás. _

_Ellos le hacían silenciosas preguntas para entender que sucedía, por lo que bastó con mover un poco la cabeza para que se dieran cuenta que había dejado de ser hombre. Porque no era muy difícil saberlo debido a su posición, sin embargo todas sus alertas se encendieron, no sólo porque los rusos no podían tener chicas en su equipo (estúpidas reglas) si no que como hermanos mayores, tenían la obligación de protegerla. _

…_aunque no sabían cómo salir de este lio sin que los reporteros notaran la delicada situación. _

—….

_Claro que cualquier plan que Yuriy estuviera formulando, se esfumó cuando un par de suaves manos se deslizaron por su espalda hacia la cadera. Eso lo petrificó en su puesto, y enganchó su respiración justo cuando se sonrojo con fuerza. Pues ahora sentía un suave roce sobre la ropa, y ese cuerpo que se apretó contra el suyo. _

—¿Qué…?- dijo sintiéndose torpe y fuera de lugar. Sin embargo los ojos carmín tardaron en mirarlo, ya que su dueño seguía moviéndose.

_Las manos de Kai se habían trasladado a su abdomen, pero una vez la chica se alejó un poco, sintió otra cosa además de sus pechos. Fue estúpido darse cuenta que se trataba de su bestia bit, porque Hiwatari tomó a Wolborg de su estuche y ahora pretendía que lo usara. No le pasó el lanzador porque hubiera sido muy sospechoso, pero si aflojó el estuche para que pudiera sacarlo. Así que con todo preparado Ivanov vio a otro lado sintiéndose incomodo, y gruñó una maldición entre dientes por haber sentido ese extraño hormigueo en el pecho. _

_Mas, aprovechando su reciente fastidio creó una magnifica tormenta de nieve. Luego sólo hubo gritos, y un furioso viento que llenó la habitación. Para cuando todo ceso los reporteros estaban mojados, con las cámaras arruinadas y una expresión de resignación que rayaba en fastidio. _

_Rusos. Estúpidos y locos rusos que hacían más difícil su trabajo, y luego desparecían. Maldición. Sus editores no iban a estar contentos, pero por nada eran periodistas, así que sacaron sus cámaras de repuesto y comenzaron a moverse. Porque tras dar un rápido vistazo de los ex-BladeBreakers y los blade luchadores que también estaban mojados, sabían que los __Blitzkrieg Boyz estaban escondiendo algo. Cada fibra de su ser olía la primicia, así que con eso en mente se dispersaron como un equipo táctico. _

_Pero por otro lado, y a una considerable distancia, el equipo ruso entró en la primera puerta que encontró. Lo que vendría siendo el cuarto del conserje, pero no les importó pues por ahora Ian y Spencer se recargaron en la puerta, mientras Bryan y Yuriy miraron a Kai como si evaluaran la situación. No había tanto luz salvo la que se filtraba por el pasillo, pero ningún de ellos iba a iluminar el lugar porque era estúpido hacerlo. _

_Además, no era necesario para ver a Kai luchar para que la ropa no se le caiga. Donde las curvas pronunciadas y la expresión suave de su rostro femenino, aunque levemente opacada por la oscuridad, no eran difíciles de distinguir. En especial si ese par de ojos carmín brillan como un par de infiernos. Lo cual era la mirada más sucia que alguien pudiera tener. Porque la bicolor estaba evidentemente enojada, sin embargo lucia malditamente sexy. Y aun cuando ella parecía culparlos, sus compañeros luchaba por no mirar demasiado los tramos de piel que comenzaban a quedar descubiertos. _

—Que bien te ves- sonrió Bryan.

—Púdrete.

—Esto no está bien- dijo Ian con el celular en la mano, mientras enviaba mensajes de texto.

_En algún momento comenzó a hablar por el aparato, pero entre conseguir información para saber si podían salir, y las burlas de Kuznetzov, Yuriy resopló hasta que Spencer les ordenó callarse. Todos dejaron de hablar, por lo que pudieron escuchar un pequeño grupo pasar. El grupo en cuestión también intentó abrir la puerta, pero considerando que le habían puesto seguro y el grandote sujetó la perilla por precaución, todos permanecieron en silencio. _

—¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?- preguntó Ian una vez no escuchó nada del otro lado y pudo hablar por su celular— Ya sé que arruinamos sus cámaras pero… ¡Hey!

—Hn- masculló Yuriy— Vamos a salir. Quédate aquí y ponte esto.

—Y esto- dijo Bryan al pasarle una gorra (_seguramente del conserje) _junto con la chaqueta de su capitán.

—Si sales sin esto, y me ven a mí usarlo voy a llamar la atención- señaló Kai sin aceptar la prenda.

—Pues hasta pasar por una fan- dijo Ivanov.

—No quiero ser tú fan.

—¡Toma la maldita chaqueta!- regañó el pelirrojo.

—¡No la necesito!

—¡Cállense los dos!- exclamó Spencer- Tenemos que salir de aquí. Ponte esto.

_¿Por qué todos querían darle ropa que le quedaba grande? Suficiente tenía con la suya, pero aunque Kai iba a reclamar, el grandote le tiró su propia chaqueta igual que Yuriy. El estúpido pelirrojo lo hizo con más fuerza de la necesaria, por lo que gruñó entre dientes mientras se quitó la ropa de la cabeza. Cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta que estaba completamente sola, por lo que chasqueó la lengua. _

—Idiota.

_No había plural en la palabra, pero sin ganas de distraerse dejó las cosas a un lado y respiró hondo. Primero ajustó mejor su cinturón o los pantalones finalmente se le caerían, luego se despeinó un poco para cambiar de estilo. No esperaba volver a ser una chica tan pronto, porque no niega que tiene la mala costumbre de pensar siempre lo peor, así que aunque no creía haberse librado tan fácil de la maldición tampoco esperaba transformarse el día anterior. _

—Demonios- se quejó al golpear la pared con la cabeza agachada.

_Durante un par de minutos permaneció así, hasta que bajó los brazos en una actitud derrotada. No había caso lamentar su destino, tenía que salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, antes que alguien la encuentre. Maldición, si tan sólo tuviera su celular podría llamar a Hiro para que le explique qué sucedía, pero después de quitarse la chaqueta jugó con el borde de su propia camisa. _

_Por un momento tanteó si debía quitársela, porque si iba a ponerse alguna de esas estúpidas chaquetas, no quería cocinarse bajo capas de ropa. Podría dejar el cierre abierto pero si alguien veía a Dranzer todo sería un endemoniado problema. Pues aunque podía esconder el fénix en uno de sus bolsillos, el lanzador era lo suficientemente grande como para tener que llevarlo en el cinturón. Y no se engañen, porque aun cuando normalmente podía dejar ambas cosas en su lugar, había gente buscándolo. Personas que lo habían escaneado y perseguido con cámaras desde que tenía 14 años, y sabían exactamente como lucia Kai Hiwatari, así que estarían buscando cualquier similitud entre los presentes para seguirlo como el grupo de acosadores que eran. _

—Tks.

_Estúpidos periodistas sin oficio. No tenían nada mejor que hacer que meterse donde no los llamaban, casi como los paparazzis. Sin embargo, al final Kai suspiró sin ganas. Porque en verdad estaba pensando en cosas que no tenían solución, así que sin dudar se quitó la camisa…y la puerta se abrió. ¿Se suponía que tenían que cerrarla? ¿O los idiotas olvidaron hacerlo?_

_Como fuera, debió cubrirse por reflejo con la prenda antes de girar bruscamente. _

—Oh, disculpa- dijo un muchacho de cabello negro, con la correa de la cámara en el cuello.

—¿Qué haces aquí sola?- secundo un castaño con otra enorme cámara en la mano.

_Kai notó que estaban tanteando en busca de la luz, así que incómodo y con tres pares de chaquetas del equipo ruso (contando con la suya) supo que esto no lucia bien. De hecho sonaba mal en varios sentidos (todo dependía de que tan cochambrosa tuvieran la mente), ya que una chica semi-desnuda tenia ropa de los __Blitzkrieg Boyz y se encontraba en un armario. _

_Si alguien veía a sus compañeros, se darían cuenta que no llevaban sus chaquetas. Eso sin mencionar su terrible parecido con el segundo al mando de Yuriy Ivanov, así que retomando, esto NO lucia bien. _

—No la enciendan- dijo con la voz más suave y asustada que pudo encontrar, lo cual casi fue un chillido patético que le hizo enarcar una ceja, ya que nunca había oído un sonido similar salir de sus labios. Pero por el momento ayudo a que los otros dos se quedaran quietos.

—¿Por qué no?

—Bueno…-divagó Hiwatari- Yo me estaba cambiando, y ustedes no deberían estar aquí.

—¿Trabajas aquí?

—¿Has visto a los Blitzkrieg Boyz?- preguntó el pelinegro tras señalar la ropa- Eso es de ellos ¿cierto?

_Maldita capacidad de observación, y la luz que entraba por la puerta abierta. Sin embargo Kai se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia al asunto, mientras se mantuvo en las sombras. _

—No, en realidad son imitaciones. Soy una gran fan- mintió descarada, mientras intentó sonar emocionada, aunque la idea resulto más fastidiosa de lo que creyó. Incluso sentía un mal sabor que al final ignoró, ya que debió fruncir el ceño cuando los otros dos cerraron la puerta.

—Puedes hablar con nosotros- sonrió el castaño sin creer que eran falsas.

—No he visto a los Blitzkrieg Boyz- gruñó cuando ellos comenzaron a acercarse.

—Oh viejo, ¿Esa es la chaqueta de Hiwatari?

_Sin pensar Kai se interpuso en su camino, porque ahí estaba Dranzer y si lo encontraban iba a desatar un millón de preguntas. Por eso pensó en golpearlos y aprovechar el factor sorpresa para escapar, pero justo cuando iba a arriesgarse, comenzó a moverse más lento donde la fiereza de su ojos disminuyó hasta extinguirse por completo. _

_Así que Hiwatari quedó reducida a una sumisa muchacha, que se encontraba contra la repisa del conserje, para ocultar la ropa de los rusos tras su espalda. _

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?- sonrió el castaño al deslizar sus dedos por su hombro, y así trazar un caminó por el brazo.

—A un lado cariño, tenemos que trabajar- dijo el otro al colocar una mano en su cadera con la intención de moverla, pero ni bien la hubo tocado la puerta se abrió.

—…

_La escena no debería ser la más bonita, porque incluso los periodistas la soltaron debido a la expresión del intruso. Después de todo ahí estaban dos hombres en la oscuridad, acorralando a una chica que cubría su desnudez con una camisa, y lucia totalmente dócil mientras se apoyaba contra la repisa. _

—¡Esto no es lo que…!

_Bueno, ese fue su pobre intento de excusa, pues lo siguiente que supieron fue que estaban en el suelo por la paliza que acaban de recibir. En el proceso la puerta debió cerrarse porque la tercera vez que se abrió, el equipo ruso se quedó parado en la entrada._

—Hiro ¿Qué demo…?- empezó Ian para comprender la escena, donde el mayor de los Kinomiya estaba junto a dos cuerpos inconscientes mientras su Blade destruía sus cámaras.

_Sin embargo, lo importante de la escena era la muchacha que miraba la nada con absoluta y mordaz ausencia, mientras se cubría lánguidamente con una camisa. _

—Kai…- dijo Yuriy en un hilo de voz en cuanto quiso acercarse. Porque verlo en ese estado oprimió su pecho _(no iba a decir que estaba preocupado, porque eso __**no**__ era cierto)_, así que se movió con los demás tras su espalda. Aunque no esperaba que Hiro se interpusiera en su camino.

—Lo dejaron solo- áspero el peliazul con un tono oscuro en la voz.

_Incluso se veía más alto de lo que en realidad era, y desplegó toda esa peligrosa y tangible amenaza que incluso lo hizo sentir pequeño e inquietos. Pero sus palabras consiguieron que miraran por sus costados, dado que Kinomiya les obstruía la visión de su compañera de equipo. Y en verdad comenzaban a preocuparse, por lo que Yuriy intentó acercarse otra vez, hasta que una mano en su pecho lo frenó y lo empujó suavemente hacia atrás. _

—Escúchame porque no lo repetiré otra vez- dijo Hiro- No lo dejes solo ¿Entiendes?

—Hn, mi cabeza- se quejó Kai al moverse por primera vez, así que de nuevo cuatro cabezas intentaron ver por los costados del peliazul.

—Entiendo- áspero Ivanov con el ceño fruncido en cuanto volvió a centrarse en el mayor.

_Y ya sin nada más que agregar, pasó por su lado y chocó intencionalmente sus hombros, porque no tenía que decirle lo que ya sabía. Además odiaba que le dieran ordenes, en especial si Kinomiya era quien lo hacía. Y con eso en mente, se paró frente a Kai, mientras los demás la inundaron con preguntas. _

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Eso básicamente resumía su estado actual, y por más que dijo que nada había sucedido, nadie le creyó cuando dijo que los periodistas no estaban intentando propasarse con ella, sólo querían las estúpidas chaquetas. Además, como tampoco pudo explicar que sucedió en ese lapso de tiempo donde estuvo "inconsciente", dudaron de lo que pretendían el par de idiotas pervertidos (_como ahora eran llamados) _

Por eso, dormir juntos básicamente era para protegerla. Kai no sabía exactamente que peligro podrían acecharla en la noche, pero de todas maneras no logró que durmieran en otra parte.

—Hn.

A este paso ellos iban a lastimarla, porque no tenía espacio y si no se moría de calor, alguien la aplastaría hasta que terminaría sepultada en lo que sería la versión de la "Princesa y el guisante" más terrorífica que podría imaginar. Porque tenía a Tyson a su derecha, mientras Bryan estaba junto al peliazul con un brazo atravesado sobre su pecho para sujetar la camisa de Kai, como si así impidiera que fuera a alguna parte.

Cerca de sus piernas estaban Max y Ray, y sobre su cabeza Mariam y Julia. Y a su izquierda estaba Yuriy y los otros dos rusos, eso sin mencionar a Kenny, Daichi, Hilary y al resto de los White Tigres que estaban acomodados entre los blade luchadores. Por eso, todo ese conjunto no era nada más que brazos y piernas mal organizadas, y un montón de personas que prácticamente dormían unas sobre otras.

Así que con un nuevo gruñido giró lentamente. Fue todo un proceso porque debió parar por momentos, contener la respiración y apretar los ojos como si eso le ayudara a no despertar a nadie. Por lo que resulto mucho más tenso de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero antes de poder girar Tyson se movió, así que debió aguardar hasta que lo escuchó respirar lento y pausado.

—¿Por qué sigues despierto?

…congelado en su puesto como estaba, Kai no esperaba oír la voz de Yuriy a esa hora de la noche. Así que alzó un poco la mirada para encontrar esos profundos ojos azules, que a pesar de la oscuridad pudo distinguir perfectamente.

—Es difícil dormir- se quejó una vez ignoró lo ridículamente cerca que estaban.

—Deja de pensar- bostezó Ivanov algo adormilado.

—No puedo- bufó- No con tantas personas aquí.

Eso de alguna manera pareció diferente, porque Yuriy se alzó un poco para ver qué era lo que le molestaba. Así que cuanto encontró a los demás sujetándola, resopló.

—Muévete, no se despertaran.

Aunque lo dijera, no es tan fácil de hacer. Así que Hiwatari gruñó por lo bajo, hasta que una mano de su cintura la jaló para que girara. De esa manera quedo de lado, frente a Yuriy. Pero no pudo reparar en ello ya que escuchó quejidos tras su espalda. Por ello miró sobre el hombro donde los demás balbucearon entre sueños, mientras se acomodaron en busca de nuevas posiciones.

—Ahora duérmete- regañó Ivanov mientras comenzó a cerrar los ojos, porque estaba cansado y enserio necesitaba un dormir.

Tal vez por eso no se dio cuenta que su brazo envolvió la estrecha cintura, donde comenzó a acariciar ese pequeño espacio de piel que había en su cadera, gracias a que Bryan alzó un poco la camisa.

—Ivanov- llamó Kai por el suave toque.

—Duérmete- repitió con los ojos cerrados y la respiración lenta y pesada. Donde adormecido, la atrajo hasta que la bicolor terminó apoyándose en su pecho. En esa posición su cabello le hacía cosquillas, pero no es como si le importara, porque ese cuerpo cálido y suave que apresaba se sentía tan bien, que antes de siquiera pensarlo se quedó dormido.

Claro que no era lo mismo para Kai, quien tiesa como una tabla se quedó sin saber qué hacer. Por lo que pasados unos minutos, se arriesgó a alzar un poco la cabeza para ver el apacible rostro del pelirrojo. Hubiera detallado un poco más en él, pero la mano del idiota se infiltró ligeramente bajo su camisa y se instauró en la base de su espalda.

Ahí fue jalada más cerca, por lo que además de resultar algo vergonzoso, se encontró frunciendo el ceño con un leve rubor en las mejillas. Quizás porque la mano de Yuriy se sentía caliente y la erizó sin aviso, así que haciendo gala de toda su pericia y destreza, logró deslizarse fuera de sus brazos.

Había que agradecerle al ruso, porque le dio suficiente espacio como para que pudiera sentarse. Ahí lo vio dormir tan plácidamente como jamás creyó que podría verlo. Y la sensación fue algo incomoda, así que chasqueó la lengua y se incorporó lentamente. Porque dentro de un par de horas amanecería, y de ninguna maldita manera iba a dormir en brazos de su capitán.

…sin embargo pensar en ello lo estremeció sin razón aparente. Por lo que dispuesto a buscar un poco de alivio, se movió entre los cuerpos amontonados y caminó a la puerta. Pero antes de irse dio un último vistazo y sonrió casi con ternura.

CONTINUARA:

Ann: ¡Bom Baby °¬°!

Ro: La maldición de Kai volvió más rápido de lo esperado xD

Ann: Es difícil no fastidiarlo un poco xD, además tengo una razón perfectamente lógica para hacerlo ñ-n, así que "Chan, chan, chan channnn (música de suspenso xD)"

Ro: xD

Ann: Oh, por cierto un anuncio importante n-n. Para quienes están esperando "Let It Rock" hice un tributo del Fic en mi canal de youtube n—n, el video se llama **[AnnS] Toumei Shojo- Hatsune Miku (Yuriy/Kai)**

Ro: Y no se preocupen por el Fic, ya Ann comenzó a escribirlo junto con "Kiss Me Deadly" n-n, sólo esperamos que su musa inspiradora no fracase ahora u¬uUU

Ann: Hai u¬uUU. Pero volviendo al Fic , como ven hubo un acercamiento más sutil n-n, me encanta verlos así °¬°

Ro: Kawaii Ne °¬°! Pero bueno, no siendo más **¡Vean el video *¬*! **Está muy bonito n-n

Ann: Oks, como saben el Fanfiction está colocando los anónimos como Guest oO, así que no sabemos quienes escriben. Por favor coloquen sus nicknames para poder responderles adecuadamente n—n.

De acuerdo como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction que impide contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n-n.

Para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice **Autor: Ann Saotomo**. Bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS n-n**

**NOTA: QUIENES ESTAN REGISTRADOS EN EL FANFICTION, LES ENVIE LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS RESPECTIVAS CUENTAS oO, SI ALGUIEN NO LA RECIBIÓ POR FAVOR AVISAR! (Aunque si tienen bloqueada la opción para enviar mensajes o.o, entonces lo pongo en mi profil) **

Para dejarme un Reviewer escriben dentro del rectángulo que está aquí abajo n.n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction para hacerlo u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile.

Se despiden:

Ann: "I'm just your problem" ~(°¬°)~

Ro: ~(°¬°)~

**PD: No se olviden de visitar el canal de Youtube, y el Facebook XDD. Nuevos videos e imágenes °-°**


End file.
